Earl Grey & Espionage
by blackForestGirl2.0
Summary: 00Q One Shots/Drabbles
1. I Take Care Of Him

**I Take Care Of Him**

The room was dark.

Q couldn't see anything, could barely stand in the small space he'd been shoved into. His head aches, his face was slick with a mix of dirt, blood from a deep cut on his forehead and other cuts on his face. But that was nothing compared to how he felt.

He had betrayed him - Bond.

Even in his drug addled state Q could remember the needle sliding slowly into his arm, and only minutes later he betrayed him. Bond's secrets flying easily from Q's lips. The worst part was that he hadn't even been answering their questions; he knew how Sodium Pentothal worked, so he had started babbling about anything other than Bond. But then they hit him, again and again, and after some time Q couldn't take it anymore, telling the kidnappers everything without thinking.

He remembered their laughter as they hauled him away, and a snide comment about, 'Never trusting such a freak.'

Collapsing against the filthy ground, Q gasped for air. His stomach roiled and his whole body is shaking whether from the knowledge of what he's done or from the drugs in his system. Bond had trusted him with his life and he, Q, had betrayed him.

He didn't know how long he's been here. A blinding flash of light filled the small space around him. He heard frantic voices calling his name, but he couldn't bring himself to answer them. He belonged in the shadows.

"Q!"

He recoiled from the sound of Bond's voice, pulling back into the darkness. Bond's hands were on his shoulders, his forehead touches Q's.

"It's me, Q. It's me." Bond whispered gently again and again.

The words came out of Q in a ghostly whisper. "I told them. I told them all."

Bond let out a growl, and then there was a gentle shake on Q's shoulders. "Dammit Q, look at me!"

Q opened his eyes, blinked against the light. Bond's face came into focus, only inches from Q's away. His eyes showed no anger or disappointment, only relief and concern.

"You okay?"

Unable to answer him, Q felt wholly undeserving as Bond carefully picked him up from the dirty floor. Q buried his head in the crook of Bond's neck, breathing in his scent. Q's wondering if he ever be this close to Bond again once the agent realized what he had done.

A sob escaped Q's mouth as he said, "James, I told them your secrets."

Bond's arms closed more tightly around Q, and his voice was a low murmur against Q's hair. "You didn't have a choice, love. It's alright. We'll deal with it later."

The endearment startled him, Q pulled back to look at Bond's face.

"What… ?"

Q saw a momentary flicker of confusion roll across Bond's features, and then the corners of his mouth jerked up into a small smile.

"Maybe I got dosed with a little truth serum too."

An insistent voice broke into the space between them. "Is he okay?" another agent asked.

"He will be," Bond replied. Q felt Bond's lips brush gently against his forehead. "I take care of him."

And Bond carried Q out of the room, whispering words of comfort and love in his ear.


	2. You're Hurt – Where Else Would I Be?

**You're Hurt – Where Else Would I Be?**

 _Someone has drugged Q, he doesn't remember anything that happened and hasn't contacted anybody, but of course Bond knows. So the agent canceled his own mission to get to Q._

"Sir, you can't go in there!"

Q looks up as the door bursts open, letting out a sigh of relief when his eyes fall on Bond's familiar figure barreling through the door. He's at Q's side in an instant, brushing of the angry nurse trailing behind him. Bond's eyes darken as he takes in Q's bruised face, a deep crease forming between his brows.

"You didn't have to come." Q murmurs, despite how happy he is to see Bond. He's feeling vulnerable and scared and James is really the only person who can make that go away.

Bond gently brushes his knuckles down Q's cheek in a feather-light caress, and the Quartermaster leans into the touch, grateful for the warmth and familiarity.

"You're hurt." There's a note of anger in Bond's voice, and Q can see the raging turmoil in his eyes. "Where else would I be?"

Q smiles softly up at him, feeling safe and comforted for the first time since he woke up, bruised and battered in his hotel room. Bond has the power, to make him feel protected even in the worst moments.

The doctor who was treating to his injuries, before they were interrupted by Bond's abrupt entrance, makes his presence known by pointedly clearing his throat. Bond's hand fall from Q's face and the Quartermaster blushes, while Bond's eyes flying to the doctor.

"James Bond." He holds out his hand.

"Dr Carter." He gives it a firm shake before turning back to Q. "We still have some tests to run, but your boyfriend can stay if you want."

"He's not my boyfriend." Q jumps in quickly. "He's just my colleague. Wait, that sounded disrespectful, I didn't mean _just_ like- I mean we're not, it's not… He's not my boyfriend… We're friends…" Q sighs and presses his eyes closed. Q knows if he looks at Bond, he'll be smiling that little indulgent smile he saves just for him.

Then Dr Carter's eyebrows raise skeptically. "My colleagues can barely remember my name on a good day. Yours flies across several countries at a moments notice because you got hurt…"

Bond glares the poor man down and he breaks off.

" _Okay_. Well, would you prefer he wait outside then?"

"No he can stay." Q says quickly, grabbing Bond's hand, suddenly terrified at the thought of him leaving.

Bond gently tangles his fingers with Q's, giving them a reassuring squeeze. Q gets lost in Bond's eyes for a moment, unspoken words floating between them.

"I'm staying." Bond says firmly.

"Just your colleague and _friend_." Dr Carter mutters, a smile on his face as he gets back to work.

Neither of them react, but Bond's fingers stay wrapped around Q's for the rest of the exam, occasionally rubbing soft circles over his knuckles.


	3. I'm Safe

**I'm Safe**

"NO!

Bond screamed as he suddenly bolted upright in their bed. His heart beating so fast from the lingering threads of his nightmare.

"Shhh, it's alright. Everything's okay," Q reassured him as the Quartermaster sat up and started to run his hand soothingly up and and down Bond's sweating back. The repetitive action helped Bond to calm down, his breathing slowed and deepened. "Was is about M?" Q asked gently.

They both agreed to have him talk about his bad dreams, in the hopes it would help chase them off.

"No, it was about you, they… killed you. I had lost you." Bond whispered with so much pain in his voice, that it made Q's heart ache.

Q slipped his arms around Bond from behind to brace his hands on his lovers chest and held him firmly against his body.

"I'm right here, James. I'm safe." Q said as he laid his cheek against the hot skin of Bond's back. "I'm safe."


	4. Mine!

**Mine!**

Q stepped into his apartment, some streetlights which shining through the windows creating a semi darkness. He made it to his kitchen counter and tossed his keys, laptop and jacket on it. He was running his fingers through his hair when he saw him.

"Dammit Bond! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Q scolded and put his hand over his heart and felt it racing.

Bond took a step out of the shadows. He had been pacing and running circles in his apartment earlier after he saw Q kissing _another_ man. He took another step toward the Quartermaster, and then another, almost unaware he was moving. His only thought was that Q was the most beautiful man that he had ever seen.

Q realized immediately that something was wrong, Bond moved toward him, and he was acting strange.

"Bond, what's wrong? Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

Before Q could get an answer to his questions, he found himself pressed up against the nearby wall, and Bond was hovering over him. Q couldn't even remember Bond moving from across the room. He leaned over him with just his lips pressed against Q's hair. Bond's hands were on the wall beside him, caging Q in.

"Bond, what-?

"How could you let him touch you like that? How can he be the last person to…"

Bond's voice was so low and gravelly that if he hadn't been speaking right into Q's ear he wouldn't be able to hear him. Bond brushed his thumb over Q's lower lip, and he felt the contact down to his toes.

"Him? Who? What are…?

With Bond surrounding him with his body heat, Q couldn't think at all, let alone try to figure him out. Q brought his hands up to rest on Bond's shoulders.

"That man. You let him kiss you. How could you? How am I supposed to just ignore it?"

With that, Bond put his hand back on the wall and leaned his body the rest of the way in. Q felt him all over. Bond's lips left the Quartermaster's hair and traveled down the side of his throat, burning kisses like a brand.

Q was overwhelmed, but not enough to let that comment slide. He sucked in air and put his hand between them on Bond's chest, pushing at him.

"What right do you have to say something like that to me? You were spying on me?"

Bond didn't budge and Q could feel his heart pounding as clearly as he could feel his own.

"Yes. No. I-"

Bond stopped kissing Q's throat and pressed his cheek against the Quartermaster's.

"I know I should, but I just can't stop this. You- you're supposed to be mine!"

Q felt the words against him more than heard them, and he couldn't hang onto his anger, even though he wanted to. His frustration was transforming into something more tangible. He could feel Bond's weight against his and Bond's breath on his skin. Q couldn't resist for another second.

Q turned his face towards Bond's, and their lips met. It wasn't soft and sweet, it was searching and intense. One of Q's hands threaded through Bond's hair, trying to pull him even further in.

Bond felt like he was drowning in sunshine. He had been resisting the Quartermaster's pull for so long, that it was as though Q's warmth was racing through him, recharging him. He felt Q's fingers in his hair and on his back, and he moved his own palm off the wall and onto Q.

One hand grabbed Q's shoulder like it belonged there and the other traveled down his side. Bond heard Q's quiet moan as he touched him, and Bond made it his goal in life to hear that sound as much as possible.

Q couldn't get close enough to Bond. His lips were soft, warm and urgent against his own, shifting and moving. His lips parted and he felt Bond slip inside his mouth just as Bond's hand trailed from the outside of his thigh to the inside. Q felt his legs shift, almost of their own accord, to give Bond more room.

Suddenly there was a change in Bond's body, and the urgency paused. His body was tense and his hand against Q changed from a caress to a grip, as if he was afraid the Quartermaster would pull away.

"Mine," was the word Bond pressed against Q's lips.

It was a demand, and at the same time, almost a plea. Bond kissed him again, and then he moved his arm from Q's shoulder to his hip in a sweeping gesture.

"Mine!"

The plea was gone, and this time it was a statement. Q didn't have a problem with being his, but there was one thing that needed clarification. Q gripped Bond's hair in his fingers and pulled, hard until Bond relented to back up enough to make eye contact.

"That goes both ways, James."

As if Bond could even imagine being with anyone the way he was with Q. The idea of being with anyone else was laughable. Bond felt his eyes crinkle as the very idea brought on a smile. He reached up and pulled Q's hand down from his hair. Bond brought Q's fingers to his lips and kissed his palm.

"Yours!" Bond moved Q's hand to the buttons on his jacket. "All yours!"


	5. Can You Kiss It?

**Can You Kiss It?**

Eve and Bond finally stumbled through the door around two in the morning, supporting each other as they attempted to walk straight. Q was still up to greet them, since he was used to staying up late doing some file backups on his laptop.

"Q-Q-Q!" Bond slurred with enthusiasm. "You're still up!"

The Quartermaster chuckled. "Of course I am. I was just going over some important backups. And how was your night?"

Eve chimed in. "Oh man, Q, it's a good thing you weren't there. You would have popped a vein at how many women were throwing themselves at James."

Q wrinkled his nose. "Thanks Eve, for that unnecessary commentary." He noticed something strange in Bond's gait. "Is he limping?!" Q threw a disapproving glare at Eve.

Eve winced. "Uhm… well, about that… Mr MI6-Super-Agent here decided he was gonna slide across the bar. Knucklehead went and hurt himself."

Q rushed to Bond's side, and together with Eve, they placed him on the couch.

"Where does it hurt?" The Quartermaster asked Bond.

Bond shook his head. "I'm 'kay, Q. Nothin's broken."

Q looked at Eve and asked with his eyes. "I've already checked, nothing's broken. It's only bruised."

Q sighed. "Okay. Can you get me a ice pack from the freezer?"

Eve nodded and headed to the kitchen. Q started to unbuckling his partner's trousers, and chuckled when Bond wiggled with anticipation.

"Don't get too excited, James, I'm just checking your leg." Q rolled his eyes when Bond stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

Eve returned with the ice pack. "Okay!" she blurted. "Clothes coming off means it's time for me to leave." She waved at Q. "See you later."

Q smiled at her. "See 'ya Eve."

Q turned back to Bond with a sigh and placed the ice pack on his thigh. "It's a good thing it's just your leg," he remarked drily. "At least the pictures won't be ruined."

"Q… Q… Q," Bond sing songed. "My leg hurts."

The Quartermaster patted his partner's leg patiently. "I know it does. That's why I'm icing it."

Bond pouted again. "Can you kiss it?"

Q bit his lips and turned his head to the side, stifling a laugh. He turned back to Bond with a smile. "Would that make you feel better?"

Bond nodded with a grin. Q took off the ice pack and touched his lips to the swelling on Bond's thigh.

"Higher," he said with a smirk. Q raised an eyebrow at him, and kissed a little higher on his thigh. "More higher." Bond waggled his eyebrow.

Q laughed out loud. "I don't think so, James. Can you even get it up? You've had a lot to drink."

Bond pursed his lips, and then smirked again. "You always wake him up. You're pow'rful like that."

Q leaned his head against Bond's knee and giggled. "Tell you what," he bargained. "If you're able to stay awake for the next half hour, we'll see."

Bond frowned playfully. "S'not fair. I'm fading already."

"Mm-hmm, that's what I thought." Q got up and crawled onto Bond's lap. "Does it hurt anywhere else?"

His partner smiled. "My face kinda hurts."

"Oh really?" Q smirked. He kissed Bond's forehead and each cheek. "Is that better?"

"My chin hurts too." Q giggled and then kissed his partner's chin. Bond grinned at him. "I think I bit my tongue when I fell."

Q threw his head back and laughed. He held Bond's face in his hands, and kissed him passionately.

"Q," Bond murmured when they pulled apart."

"Hmm."

"You're gonna be my husband."

The Quartermaster's heart soared at the wonder he heard in Bond's words. "I am," he agreed.

"Q," Bond whispered.

"James," he whispered back.

"I love you."

Q leaned his head against Bond's. "I love you too."

Q stayed in that position for a few minutes, enjoying the intimacy he shared with this wonderful man. He giggled when he heard a soft snore, knowing Bond was officially down for the count. The Quartermaster pulled back to stare at his partner's face. Bond looked so peaceful when he slept.

With a sigh of contentment, Q got off Bond's lap and took off his shoes. He gently pushed him sideways to lay out on the couch. Q got himself ready to sleep, and then wedged himself behind Bond, spooning against him. Q threw his leg over Bond's waist, and he smiled as his partner unconsciously hugged it tightly.

"Good night, Bond," the Quartermaster whispered. Q gave Bond a final kiss on his neck and closed his eyes to sleep.


	6. Sleeping Trouble & Baby Names

**Sleeping Trouble & Baby Names**

 ** _Well I have a huge crush on Bond & Q as parents right now. Have fun to read this One-Shot. (contains male pregnancy)_**

Bond wasn't sure what woke him from his dreamless slumber, but he laid there in bed on his side listening for anything that might be out of ordinary. After a few moments, Bond sighed deeply before rolling onto his back. He didn't want to look at the spot where Q normally sleeps. The MI6 IT-conference in Cardiff was ridiculous and he was going to make sure Q never left him overnight like this again. Stretching out his arm, Bond went to pull Q's pillow to him, but he encountered a small body instead.

"Papa?" a little voice whispered into the darkness.

"Jamie, what are you doing in here?" Bond replied softly as he turned on his side to face his five-year-old son. He'd tucked him into bed hours ago and Jamie had been sound asleep when he left his room. Jamie's sneaking into his and Q's room must have been what awoke him.

"I miss Daddy." Jamie whispered as he shifted closer to Bond's side. Bond gently pulled the boy into his warmth and wrapped his arms around his little body. Jamie had been a cuddler since the day he was born, definitely Q's gens and not Bond's, and his favourite 'victims' besides himself and Q were Eve and Tanner. They'd fallen under spell the very first moment they'd laid eyes on him.

"I miss Daddy too. He'll be home tomorrow." Bond reassured his little boy as Jamie snuggled into his chest and wrapped his little arm around his chest. Jamie's small finger danced a pattern across his back and Bond laid his lips against the crown of his head.

"Papa?"

"Hmm?" Bond hummed against Jamie's head.

"What is the baby's name going to be?" he asked.

"Well Daddy and I haven't exactly decided what to name her." Bond answered.

Jamie was a very astute little boy and he'd overheard several of Q's and his debates over what to name the baby girl Q now carried.

"But she has to have a name, Papa!" Jamie protested before letting out a loud yawn. Bond pulled the boy closer and placed a kiss to his temple which was covered with soft black curly hair.

"I know, my sunshine. Daddy and I will pick a name really soon. I promise." Bond whispered.

"Okay. Night, Papa." Jamie whispered before drifting off to sleep. Bond just smiled and closed his eyes.

A weight settling on the mattress woke Bond the next morning. He was on his back with Jamie sprawled across his chest. Jamie's head was pillowed in the curve of his right arm and the boy's body rested across his chest and abdomen. Bond looked to his right to see his six-month pregnant husband smiling down at both of them.

"Found a new bed partner, huh?" Q whispered before slipping off his shoes and curling up against Bond's side.

"Jamie wandered in here in the middle of the night. He said he missed his Daddy, how could I say no to him?" Bond said before leaning down to kiss Q's lips he missed so much.

"Aaww, that's my boy; I missed him too!" Q sighed as he leaned down to press a kiss to Jamie's hand that was resting on Bond's arm.

"He was grilling me in the middle of the night why his baby sister didn't have a name yet." Bond said with a light chuckle. "He's so your child."

"Hey," Q slapped slightly Bond's arm "I like that Jamie knows how to get what he wants. Although he gets that natural curiosity bit from you." Q said with a grin.

"He is the perfect blend of us." Bond replied and rolled his eyes. "So any ideas come to you?"

"You know, I was thinking about that last night when I couldn't sleep. I really like the name Sarah ," Q said as he watched his husband's face for a reaction. All other names Q had suggested had caused a frown or scowl to cross Bond's face, but this one garnered a thoughtful expression.

"I like Sarah," Bond answered after a few moments of silence.

"Me too," a little voice added. Bond and Q looked down to see their son's eyes sparkling.

"You do?" Q asked with a smile.

"Yep!" Jamie replied, popping out loud the p, before climbing over Bond to move into his daddy's arms. He settled into the space between his parents. Bond repositioned himself so he was facing Q, Jamie pressed his back against Bond's chest, his head laid on Q's chest and his little hands rested on the bump that held his little sister.

"Do you like the name Sarah?" Jamie whispered to the bump causing both of his parents to grin. The baby gave a kick that had them all laughing.

"Sarah, it is," Bond said.

"Perfect," Jamie whispered.


	7. It Started With Strawberries

**It Started With Strawberries**

A sweet scent filled Bond's nostrils - strawberries.

Q picked them up on his way to MI6 from a tiny greengrocer near his flat. The Quartermaster often tells him about the small shop run by an lovely elderly couple. It's the same shop who sells that honey Bond likes and the younger man often brings him a glass and every time he thanks the Quartermaster, a small smile plays around Q's mouth.

Bond likes that, a little too much. It's domestic, and James Bond doesn't do domestic, never even thinks about it. _Except when it comes to Q his Quartermaster, apparently._

It's Bond's favourite time of the day, the other workers from Q-branch already had left, so it's only Q and him, just the way he likes it.

Sitting on a comfortable chair, Bond looks up from his equipment for the next mission, as the younger man stands in front of him, explaining the handling of some new technology . He's desperately trying to follow what the Quartermaster was saying, but all Bond can focus on is that sweet scent from the strawberries and… Q's lips.

Bond hold tight these moment, because in an hour or so Q will yawn and stretch, grabbing his stuff and say goodnight. The younger man would lingering a bit as he waits for Bond to finally wise up and ask him not to go. Bond won't and he'll go.

He'll follow him home, telling himself that he just wants to make sure the younger man gets there safely, and Q would pretend that he doesn't know Bond's right behind him. Tomorrow, they'll do it all again.

But the truth is, Bond's tired of holding back, putting the needs of missions and crises above the desires of his heart. He used to think he couldn't have Q and often thought he shouldn't, that the Quartermaster deserves more than him.

Now when Q's near, Bond can barely think at all. All he can do is smile and wish that the clock would move slower. Bond just never has enough time.

Bond must be staring at Q, because he stops what he's saying and smiles at him. _Oh god Q's so gorgeous when he smiles_ , and the corners of Bond's lips turn up, he can't help himself.

"Do you want one?" Q holds up a berry, balancing the top between his fingertips.

Bond nods. He want so much more from the younger man, he can't even begin to put it all into words.

But he'll start with a strawberry.

He stands up, his feet moving in time with the thundering sound of his heartbeat that's pounding in his ears. Q's eyes are wide, kind of amused, and Bond wants to spend the rest of his life making the younger man look just like this.

The tips of Bond's shoes touch the tips of Q's, and he can hear the way the younger man's breath catches, can feel it against his chest as Q slowly exhales.

Bond plucks the berry from between Q's fingers, then brings it up to the younger man's mouth. Q only hesitates for a second, then wraps his lips around it and takes a bite. Bond tosses the stem to the side, then licks away the juice it left behind on his hand.

Q breathes his name, _James_ , and it's the first time Bond's ever felt like it really _belonged_ to him. It's never sounded like it meant so much.

Bond cups Q's face in his hands, letting the pads of his thumbs skim across the younger man's cheeks. The warmth and softness of Q's skin makes his knees feel like jelly, Bond takes a deep breath as he moves a little closer.

Their lips touched for the first time. Slowly, so slowly, until Bond can't tell where he ends and Q begins.


	8. You're Gonna Be Okay

**You're Gonna Be Okay**

Bond doesn't seen him hurt before, and he's never quite been faced with the very real possibility that Q could actually really die, as much as he is right now.

The 'double-oh' agent sees Q's crumbled form as soon as he enters the warehouse, and everything else fades into the background. The younger man's lying in a steadily growing pool of red, his clothes stained beyond recognition.

Bond's legs feel numb as he run towards Q and his heart beating faster than ever. He's prepared himself for so many outcomes in his life, he's thought through so many different scenarios, but he's never been able to contemplate the idea of Q's death. It's so incongruous with everything that the younger man is. Light and happy, warm, kind and gorgeous in his own way, the thought of Q's vitality being extinguished is unbearable.

The 'double-oh' agent drops to his knees beside the younger man not caring that Q's blood is staining his tux. Bond's fingers fumble clumsily, shakily to find Q's pulse point, slipping against the blood that's coating his pale skin. Bond doesn't even realize that he's been holding his breath until he feels the weak throb beneath his fingers. Unsteady and slow, Q's heart's still beating. The wave of relief that rushes through Bond is dizzying.

Bond gathers the younger man into his arms, Q's messy hair brushing his chin. There are still enemies to be taken down, but the 'double-oh' agent doesn't care in that moment. The only thing that matters is Q; the soft breaths that tickle Bond's neck, letting him know that the younger man's still alive.

The gentle motion of Bond's walking wakes the younger man up and the 'double-oh' agent looks down at Q's pale face to find his eyes fluttering open, confusion and pain filling his pretty deep-green eyes.

"James?"

Q's hand scrabbles to find purchase on Bond's tux, gripping him in as tight as he can manage, as though trying to anchor himself to something, to Bond. The 'double-oh' agent gives him the most reassuring smile he can muster. Bond's not sure he manages.

"You're fine." Bond murmurs, telling himself just as much as he is Q.

"Hurts."

The younger man squeezes his eyes closed and a couple of stray tears slip down Q's cheeks. Bond holds him just a little tighter, dropping his lips to Q's hair, before he can think through what he's doing.

"You're gonna be okay." Bond whispers the words against Q's hair, pressing a second lingering kiss to the crown of his head. "Just hold on, alright? Just stay with me love, and you'll be fine."

Q mumbles something incomprehensible, and burrows his face into Bond's tux. Bond's chest lurches, at the simple act of Q's seeking warmth and comfort from him, at the idea that if he doesn't get the younger man help soon, he might not be okay. Q has to be okay. There's no other option. There's no other outcome of this night that makes any worldly sense.

Q has to be okay.

Q's stabilized a lot quicker than Bond's heart will be. Even when the younger man's wide awake and chatting, a little loopy from the painkillers, Bond's chest still feels like a million rubber bands are wrapped around it. The 'double-oh' agent doesn't think he's going to forget this night for a very long time, if ever.

Q came _so close_.

"James?"

Bond realizes his eyes have been fixed on Q's chest, remembering in vivid detail, the rivulets of blood that had dripped over his hands as he carried the younger man to safety. Bond forces his eyes to meet Q's, his pupils dilated and glassy from the painkillers.

"Did you call me love?"

Q sounds surprised and amused, and so _Q_ that it's the most reassuring thing the younger man could've ever said to him in that moment.

"Uh...oh...sorry." Bond mumbles, his forehead creasing as he remembers the word slipping out against Q's hair.

Q snorts, his nose scrunching up cutely as he laughs. Bond's chest lurches for a whole new set of reasons.

"What's so funny?" Bond asks, unable to stop the corner of his mouth lifting in response to the younger man's mirth.

"You... whispering pet names," Q giggles and shakes his head amused.

Bond cracks a proper smile because Q's alive, he's talking and laughing and happy.


	9. His James

**His James**

Q snuggled closer to Bond, gathering the agent's slumbering form firm against his own body. His legs dipped in the hollows of Bond's bend knees, the quartermaster's arm draped around the agent's waist, but his hand stole its way under Bond's boxer briefs. The warm, smooth skin of his cock felt heavenly under Q's fingers. He gently stroked over the head of Bond's cock, revisiting for a moment, the fact he was _allowed_ to touch the agent whenever he wanted.

Using his nails Q stroked over the full length, enjoying how Bond's cock stiffened even in sleep. Bond moaned and pressed himself deeper into Q's embrace, the agent's arm which had been draped over his side, lifted and curved around Q's neck. Bond's fingers played with the younger man's unruly hair, his nails scratched a delicious track up and down Q's head and the quartermaster smiled, kissing Bond's eyelids, enjoying them flutter open.

Q thought before that moment, this was heaven. All of this, between them and finally, _finally_ , stepped over the line both of them had etched. The quartermaster really thought nothing could make this better. Then Bond blinked, his piercing-blue eyes focusing on Q's, and the agent's lips formed a lazy satisfied smile.

"Hello," Bond drawled out. His three-day stubble tickled the younger man's face, the agent's languid, husky greeting shot into the quartermaster's heart. Q's rapid pulse thundered in his ears. His breath caught in his throat.

No, Q was wrong. Before him the quartermaster saw years of lazy mornings, waking with half smiles and wandering fingers, of mutters and begging for five more minutes, of snuggles and wrapping limbs around the other. Joy, pure unadulterated joy surged inside Q and for one magnificent moment, he was utterly content. It humbled him and a shudder went through him as he thanked the destiny meeting _his_ James.

Bond's expression changed, concern colored his eyes and his fingers left Q's head, to wipe a tear gathered at the corner of the younger man's eye.

"You okay?"

Q smiled and kissed Bond, savoring the feel of Bond's lips under his. "Yes, for the first time in a long time, I am."


	10. A Surprise On The Backseat

**A Surprise On The Backseat**

Q hadn't been expecting him back for another few days. Bond was away on an assignment in Venezuela and it was planned he was flying back on Friday, and it was only Tuesday. Which was why Q took out his smartphone and started dialing one of his minions for checking the CCTV footage, when he saw that a man was sleeping in the back seat of his car. However as Q drew closer he realized that he knew that figure and stopped himself from pressing call.

Opening the back door, Q watched as Bond continued to sleep soundly. Wondering when he had gotten in and why Bond hadn't told him, Q quickly texted Eve. She replied back almost immediately by telling him that Bond arrived about five hours ago and he had been in one of his _moods_. Frowning at that, the younger man looked back at Bond and saw the bags underneath his eyes for the first time.

Not knowing whether to wake Bond up or let him sleep until he got them home, Q stood there for a few moments before his decision was made for him as a car alarm was set off farther down the parking garage of MI6. Bond woke with a start, sitting upright in the seat, looking around for any immediate danger. As his eyes landed on Q all the tension left his body. Smiling at him, Bond gently grabbed the younger man's hand and pulled him into the back seat with him.

Going along with it, Q closed the door before turning to Bond to ask him what he was doing in the car. Bond had different plans though as he immediately captured Q's lips with a desperate kiss. Moaning softly into it, the younger man gripped Bond's shirt as he drew him closer.

Bond wrapped his hands around Q's waist, lifting him so that Q was straddling him. He started to place sucking kisses down his neck, the stubbles on his face causing the younger man to moan and lean his head back to give Bond better access. Bond hummed in appreciation as his fingers started to flick Q's shirt buttons open, giving him better access to his already taut nipples.

Bond pinched Q's nipples, moving from one to another. The younger man moans deeply and his body bucks under Bond's ministrations. That seemed to ignite the fire between them. Q impatiently tugged at Bond's shirt until it was off of him, he bit down on Bond's lip as he raked his nails across Bond's nipples, causing him to lift his hip up, trying to find relief. Break apart from the kiss, Bond panted out,

"Q, I need…"

"I know."

And Bond can't hold back another second. He reaches up to the back of the younger man's neck, yanking Q's mouth to his and holding it firmly there as he plunders Q's mouth with his tongue. They sighed in tandem at the feeling.

Then they started to move together, slowly at first until Q whispered at him, "James, please. Faster." Bonds grinds up harder than ever against him, the car started to rock as Bond sped up, and Q braces his arms against the seat behind Bond's head and pushes back equally hard, working his hips down to generate as much friction as he can.

Seconds later, Bond pushes his head roughly into Q's neck with a muffled yell and his body shakes and convulses as his orgasm shatters out of him. Bond is squeezing the younger man so hard that Q can barely breathe, and Q's own orgasm is virtually silent as his body jerks against Bond's.

Bond's body twitches the last few times and he loosens his grip on Q, they were both panting heavily, and Bond slowly ran his fingers up and down the younger man's back.

Q nuzzled his nose into Bond's neck as he spoke teasingly, "Not that I'm complaining, but why were you sleeping back here? We have a perfectly good bed at home."

Bond shook his head before he said, "Smells like you in here, it's comforting. And I don't like sleeping in our bed without you in it. Not the same."

Smiling at his words, Q tightened his hold on Bond. "I know what you mean. I had to sleep with Jamie this past week and that boy kicks in his sleep. I have no clue where he gets that from."

Bond laughed softly as he ran his hand through Q's hair. "I don't know either. Although his Daddy has been known to kick me in the shin during the night."

Q pinched Bond's side as he said, "That was only one time."

Bond shook his head with a smile on his face before he told Q, "My bruised shins say otherwise."

Huffing softly the younger man said, "Oh shut up. You're ruining the moment."

Chuckling Bond responded, "Yes babe."

Q smiled into Bond's neck before he said softly, "I'm glad you're home early. I missed you."

Bond kissed Q's forehead before saying, "I missed you too. Both of my boys."


	11. Birthday Surprises

**Birthday Surprises**

"I wanna do it!"

" But I asked first."

"Shh."

Jamie and Sarah Bond quickly got quiet. They looked up at their father, waiting for his instructions. Sarah shuffled closer to Jamie and she glanced at him. Q watched in amusement. Jamie, being the older, stood tall with his arms crossed. He looked almost exactly like James in that stance. Sarah also had her arms cross but she was more relaxed.

"I know you both want to help, but you can't both take the tray. I'll carry it." Jamie and Sarah began to protest, but Q interrupted them. "Sarah, you'll carry the vase of flowers and Jamie, you the presents. Does that sounds fair?"

Both nodded, going to grab their tasks. Q smiled as they walked off, grabbing the tray. It was James' birthday and despite his husband's protest against it, breakfast in bed was organized. Q had picked up flowers (Jamie and Sarah had insisted) and each child had made cards and small gifts.

Jamie and Sarah leave the kitchen, each smiling. Q smiled at them, stifling a laugh as Sarah yawned. He jerked his head and both children followed him to James' and his bedroom. Sarah went ahead of her father, as she had a free hand to open the door. Q could hear his husband object already and started to plan the perfect speech. Although, he was sure any puppy dog eyes from him and their kids and James give up.

"Happy Birthday Papa!" Sarah said as she opened the door and walked in. Jamie went after her and Q followed slowly.

"So... breakfast, flowers and presents." Bond smirked at them.

Jamie laughed, climbing up onto the bed so he could be closer to his father, handing him the cards and gifts. "C'mere," Bond said, wrapping an arm around him and moving them both to the center of the bed. Sarah crawled up on the other side, snuggling into her father's side.

"Thanks sweethearts," Bond smiled at both children. He looked up at Q, glaring at him. He smirked, walking over and placing the tray over James' lap. Q sat down near James' legs, touching gently his knee through the blankets.

"You know these two," Q began, "they were as stubborn as could be and wouldn't give up on making you breakfast."

"Mmhh, wonder where they got that from," Bond teases him.

Bond picked up the fork on the tray and looked at his breakfast. It consisted of pancakes with the topping in the shape of a heart, and coffee. He smiled as he stuck his finger in the whip cream and ate some.

"Papa! You're supposed to eat it all together. Now the heart is messed up." Jamie said, obviously distraught that his masterpiece was ruined. Bond smiled at him, offering him some whip cream. Jamie, with the new proposition of whip cream, forgot about his fuss. Before Sarah could fuss, Bond offered her some as well. Q smiled at his family, watching as they licked the sugary substance off their fingers. Bond stuck his finger another time in the whip cream, offering it to Q. Slowly he licked the cream off his husband's finger.

"Ew!" Sarah and Jamie said simultaneously.

Q chuckled, watching as Bond smirked and started to cut his pancakes. Sarah fell back against the pillows, her yawning becoming more frequent. Jamie was watching his father, leaning his head against James' arm. Bond gently smiled down at him, kissing his hair.

"Good Papa" he asked sleepily, his eyes starting to close.

"It's delicious," Bond said, taking another bite of food. He took a sip from the coffee, leaning back against the pillows.

A warm feeling spread from Q's fingers to toes. Another smile forced it's way onto his face as he watched his children and husband lay in bed. Sarah was curled up in a ball on the pillows, and Jamie was right next to James. Q reached up and squeezed softly Bond's leg. He looked at Q.

"Yes?" Bond said with a mischievously glint in his eyes.

"Nothing."

He's offering Q some of his pancakes and he took a bite of food. After finish eating, Q took the tray, putting it on the chest at the end of the bed. He handed Bond the cards and presents, and Q grinned shyly.

Bond opened each card slowly, smiling at the wobbly written sentences. He traced his fingers over the small scene that Jamie had drawn; an agent - gun in his hand - trying to catch a criminal, and an computer. _Yes, Jamie definitely is his and Q's son_ , he thought and chuckled.

"Thanks." Bond said, leaning forward. Q met him halfway and kissed him.

"Well… you deserve it." Q said, making Bond smile. Leaning back against the pillows, Bond wrapped his arms around both children and Q moved the blanket up to cover them. Q crawled up the bed, kissing his children's forehead. He then kissed Bond, touching his cheek softly.

"I love you, James"

"I love you too, Q."

Q laid out at the end of the bed. He listened as his family fell back asleep, as it was still early. He felt the bed move, and he turned his head towards the movement. James was looking at him. _It's now or never_ , Q thought.

"How would you feel about a third child curled up in this bed?"

Bond sat up straight, as did Sarah and Jamie, both suddenly awake.

"We're going to have a baby?" All three said in unison, and Q smiled. He watched as Bond smiled brightly, and he moved up to kiss his husband. Sarah and Jamie cheered, and Bond absorbed the moment.

It was probably the best birthday he'd ever had.


	12. Let Me Take Care Of You

**Let Me Take Care Of You**

Q had never resented wearing so little to bed in his life. He was sat on the stairs to his apartment, shivering with the cold, while fireman and paramedics ran riot around him. A small kitchen fire had spread in the apartment next to his and the flames were roaring across the entire floor. According to a paramedic, he was lucky; there had been minimal smoke inhalation, he had only suffered minor burns and his apartment had only been partially damaged.

Q had been asleep when the fire started - images of sleeping people suffocating on smoke and carbon monoxide fumes invaded his brain every time he thought of it, making him panic and breathe a little deeper - but the noise and frantic knocking on his door had woken him up. His next door neighbour, an elderly woman called Meredith, had made sure to wake him up before leaving, for which Q was incredibly thankful. There were a couple of burns on his arm from where he had scraped past a metal doorknob on the way out, but other than that, he was unscathed.

The second Q got the all clear from a paramedic, he sent a text to Eve, asking her if she wouldn't mind picking him up and dropping him off at one of his friend's apartment. Q tucked his knees under his chin, wishing he had asked her to bring a blanket. Sleeping in a pair of boxers and a thin shirt seemed like a great idea when his apartment was so warm, but now he was sat outside in the freezing cold, and thought he might actually get hypothermia if Eve didn't get him stat.

"Q!?"

Eve's voice made him lift his head up, and he saw her searching for him frantically through the crowd, Bond at her side.

When the double-oh agent reached him, Bond cupped the younger man's face, angling it upwards to get a better look.

"Q, you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine…"

"You didn't get burned?"

"James, really…"

"You're not having any trouble breathing?"

"James!" Q yelled. "Not that I don't appreciate your concern, but I got out before it got too bad. I've got one small burn on my arm, but I can barely feel it. Please, just tell me Eve have a blanket or something in her car."

Bond seemed to actually see the younger man for the first time, rather than just firing random questions. His hands dropped from Q's face to his arms, and he smiled apologetically. He rubbed the man's arms to warm him up, but withdrew when Q winced as he put pressure on his burn.

Shrugging off his jacket, Bond wrapped it around the younger man's shoulders, and kept an arm around him as he walked him to Eve's car. Q was genuinely touched by Bond's concern, the way he held the car door open for him, made sure Eve turned on the heating when they were inside, and kept a hand on his bare thigh in strange attempt to keep him warm, or offer comfort.

Q was trying so hard to ignore the hand on his leg, so incredibly warm on his cold skin, that he didn't notice the car stopped at Bond's apartment.

"Uhm, why…" Q started but Bond shook his head.

"Don't. You didn't actually think I'd let you stay at this friend of yours which I didn't really know."

"I don't want to…"

Eve smirked knowingly at the two. Q went to argue, but Bond held up a hand to silence him.

"Q, just stay here. Please you're freezing, come inside, let me make you a cup of tea and you can sleep in the guest room."

ooOoo

Ten minutes later, Q was sat with his feet curled underneath him on the sofa of Bond's apartment, wearing a pair of Bond's pajama bottoms and one of his shirts. A fleece blanket was thrown over his shoulders and a hot cup of tea placed in his hand.

The double-oh agent joined him on the sofa, "Warming up?"

"Yes," Q nodded, "you know, this is all too much, I'm fine."

Bond glanced down, in something that looked curiously like nervousness. "The thing about shock is that you don't feel it until you let go. It's why people have panic attacks after the fact, why they don't feel pain until they're in the back of the ambulance." Bond paused, taking a deep breath. "I thought I was fine, when I came back from… _death_ , but after a few days I woke up in a puddle of my own sweat, breathing heavily and heartbeat quickened."

Q instinctively put his hand on Bond's arm. "I got a small burn on my arm, in a fire that barely touched me. Don't compare to your field work and fighting for your life."

"It doesn't matter," Bond shook his head vehemently, "because you feel fine now but one night you will wake up to the sound of a car alarm, or you'll be too hot under the covers, and suddenly you won't be able to breathe or think and all you want to do is curl up and pass out."

Q opened his mouth, but closed it again.

"Just know that if you wake up tonight for whatever reason, you know where my bedroom is. No matter what time it is, knock on my door and we'll fix this Q, okay?"

The younger man stared at Bond, panic setting in because he knew the double-oh agent was right. Of course Q knows the science behind shock and panic attacks, but hearing Bond say it gave it a gravity that it had previously lacked. Q bit his lip nervously as Bond's phone started to ring. Without breaking eye contact with Q, he picked up.

"What? Mmhh… okay." He gave the younger man a small smile. "I've been forced by Eve to watch 'Love Actually' with you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"She says it's funny and hopeful and it starts on TV in three minutes… _and that I have to watch it with you_."

And thus, the most surreal night Q's life started, with James Bond, a cup of tea and a British rom-com.

ooOoo

Q didn't know what woke him up. All he knew, was that it was 3:15 am, his chest was tight, his forehead damp _and God_ , he needed Bond.

 _"_ _You know where my bedroom is… knock on my door and we'll fix this…"_

Bond's words came to him with striking clarity, and he ripped the duvet off of him like it was made of battery acid. One hand on his chest, trying to steady his breathing, he kept his free hand on the wall to stop his legs from giving up.

Making it out of the door, his lungs aching as they struggled to take in the air they needed. Q was slowly crossing the hall, knocking on Bond's bedroom door. It took a matter of seconds for it to open, and Bond stood, confusion turning to concern very quickly on his face.

He grabbed Q, pulling him inside, quickly turning on the light. The sudden brightness left white spots in the younger man's vision, but Bond put an arm around him, pressing him to his body. One hand came between them, and at first Q thought Bond was pushing him away, but the arm around his back held him firm. The double-oh agent applied pressure to Q's chest, just above his heart, until his breathing returned to normal and his body stopped shaking.

Even after his panic attack subsided, the double-oh agent held Q to him. The younger man rested his head in the curve of Bond's neck, allowing himself to enjoy the weight of Bond's strong arms around him, as if he held him together.

"Better?"

Q nodded. "Sorry about that…"

"Don't be." Bond said firmly.

"Thank you, though."

Q tried to pull away to go back to his room, but Bond's grip on him didn't falter. When he looked at the double-oh agent, Bond tilted his head at Q in a way that suggested he wasn't allowed to leave.

"Q," Bond whispered, "let me take care of you."

The younger man said nothing, knowing full well that it wouldn't change Bond's mind even if he did. Looking smug at his victory, Bond flicked the lights off, and lead Q to his bed wordlessly. Once he was sure the younger man was under the covers, Bond climbed in next to him.

Q wasn't sure if his heart had been pumping faster during his panic attack or in that moment. Feeling Bond's weight next to him, Q closed his eyes, pretending to ignore the fingers, tracing soft lines up and down his arms until he fell back into sleep.


	13. Handcuffed

**Handcuffed**

"Seriously Bond this is not funny!" Q glared at the double-oh agent, who was holding up a key and grinning. The Quartermaster tried to move but he was well and truly attached to the chair. With Bond's handcuffs.

"Damn 007. Unlock me. Now!" Q ordered, but Bond simply sat on the edge of his desk, surveying him.

"No." Bond said simply, ignoring the death glare the younger man sent his way.

Q sighed. "Bond, please. Why?" he asked and the double-oh agent smirked.

"I won't unlock the handcuffs until you admit." He told him, and Q rolled his eyes.

"Admit what?"

"That you… well like me." Bond tilted his head, looking at the younger man interestedly.

"Fine, I like you. I also think that you are a pain in the ass." Q answered. "Will you unlock them now?"

"No, because you weren't serious." Bond walked over and waved the key in the younger man's face, smirking.

"Oh fine!" I like you." Q repeated, and Bond grinned.

"Admit that you are attracted to my looks and my personality, however much you are irritated by me." Bond said grinning smugly.

"Why? I would be lying." the younger man replied and Bond raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, ah you're lying. Tell the truth. C'mon you know you want to admit it to me. You know you do. Go on. Admit it." Bond said, his voice teasingly.

"Bond, I...Oh fine. I admit it." Q rolled his eyes, irritated at the way the double-og agent played him so easily.

"Hah, I knew it!" Bond grinned widely.

"Now will you please unlock these handcuffs?" Q asked.

Bond headed for the door. "See you later, Quartermaster." The door closed, and the younger man groaned.

"DAMMIT BOND!"


	14. Why Do You Love Me?

**Why Do You Love Me?**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in sunny Greece. Q was awake before Bond, both lying in bed and the younger man couldn't help but watch his lover sleep.

Q liked these little quiet moments to himself, where he could watch Bond sleep peacefully and think. The double-oh agent looked like a god as the sun danced across his muscular chest, his deep breathing the only sound in the room.

"Your face will stay like that if you're not careful." A sleepy voice came from the supposedly sleeping Bond.

"Why do you love me?"

"What?" asked a confused Bond as he opened his eyes to stare at Q.

"Why do you love me?" the younger man asked again, feeling more uncertain.

"Why would you ask that love?" Bond sat up to look into Q's eyes and placed his hands on his lovers arms.

"Why wouldn't I ask that?" Q waved his arms up and down, "I mean look at you! You're like a Greek God with all the well-shaped muscles, you're gorgeous, you're a super sexy double-oh agent and everyone knows it and wants you. You could have anyone you want and yet you want me, why?"

Bond took the younger man's face into his hands and said, "because you're amazing," before kissing him on both cheeks and then on the lips when it looked like Q was going to object. "You are amazing, you are so caring and passionate about everything you do in your job, you're the best Quartermaster, always putting the agents before you. All of this and more is why I love you."

Bond leaned to Q's ear and whispered, "and you're so damn hot, which helps a lot." as he traced his hand down the younger man's chest, causing his lover to shiver.

"Really?"

"Really, I have to hold myself sometimes so I don't jump you." Gently pushing Q down on bed, Bond straddled him and leaned down.

"Well you don't have to hold yourself now." Q suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a smile.

And so the beautiful Sunday morning in bed turn into a beautiful all day Sunday in bed.


	15. I'll Take Care Of You

**I'll Take Care Of You**

 **(Q is sick and Bond takes care of him)**

Bond stood in the doorway of their bedroom as he watched Q finally get some sleep after another night of coughing and blowing his nose. He tip-toed into the room, trying not to wake his lover up, and pulled the coverlet up to cover Q's slender frame from where he kicked it off during the night.

Q had banned him to the guest room while he recover. He didn't want Bond to get sick as well. The double-oh agent had only rolled his eyes and had completely ignored Q's banishment.

Bond cleaned the floor of scattered tissues and threw them into the trashcan. He went to the bathroom and wet a washcloth with cold water and went back to the bedroom. He gently placed the cloth on the younger man's forehead and wiped away the dried sweat on his face. Bond grabbed Q's medicine and placed it on the bedside table. He measured out the cough sirup and placed it next to the meds.

The double-oh agent started running his fingers through Q's sweat slicked hair and watched as he slept on. The younger man turned his head into the touch and opened slowly his eyes. He looked at his lover and smiled softly.

"Hey 007." he greeted hoarsely.

Bond smiled back. "Hey yourself, Quartermaster. How you're feeling?"

Q moaned and closed his eyes. "Like I got hit by a train."

Bond chuckled and reached for the glass of water and the meds and handed them to Q. "Time for your medicine and then you gotta eat something."

The younger man obediently took the meds and cough sirup. Q fell back down on the bed, too weak to sit up any longer. He groaned. "James, you know I can barely keep anything down."

"Love, you have to keep your strength up. I'm going to get you some broth."

Q sighed. "OK." he picked up a tissue to blow his nose and threw it in the direction of the trashcan. Naturally, he missed it completely.

The double-oh agent rolled his eyes and picked it up, putting it in the trashcan. He went downstairs to the kitchen making some broth.

Ten minutes later Bond entered the bedroom and sat down next to Q. He helped his lover sit up and handed him the mug. Q brought the mug up to his lips and took a sip of the warm broth. He sighed when he felt the hot liquid spread throughout his aching body and settle deep in his stomach.

He took a few more sips before handing the mug over to Bond. "That's all I can handle now."

Bond took the mug and placed it on the bedside table. He carefully laid the younger man back down on the bed and placed a soft kiss to Q's forehead.

"Feel any better?" the double-oh agent asked as he threatened his fingers through Q's hair.

Q closed his eyes and hummed. "Mm-mmhh, a bit. Love you 007."

Bond smiled softly down at his lover. He kept petting Q's hair and he leaned forward to kiss the younger man's forehead again.

"That's good. And I love you too, Quartermaster. Get some more rest love, you'll feel better."

Bond stood up from the bed and went back to the bathroom to get a cool cloth. He entered the bedroom and sat beside Q again and started to wipe gently over his heated face. He sat there and watched as the younger man relaxed into the mattress and finally get the much-needed sleep that he needed.

The double-oh agent sat the warm cloth on the bedside table and then crawled behind his lover and wrapped his arms around Q's waist. He gently stroked over Q's body, lulling him into a deeper sleep, and listened to his lover's soft snores. Bond kissed the back of Q's neck and settled in for a quick nap.


	16. Marked

**Marked**

The first time it happens is purely accidental.

Q reaches out, fingers fumbling with the buttons of Bond's shirt. He tries to pop them open without tearing the fabric or pulling at the tie - which keeps on falling down over the double-oh agent's shoulder no matter how many times Q pushes it away - when his nails scrape against the soft skin of Bond's neck.

The apology is already on the tip of his tongue when Bond, despite the slight wince, proceeds to arch into Q's body.

"Q," says Bond, voice breaking. The double-oh agent pants into the younger man's ear as he wraps his arms around Q's neck. "Again, please. Q."

Q's cock twitches at the sound of Bond's voice; the way he pleads and begs so nicely. The younger man digs his nail into the flesh of Bond's neck, before he scrapes his nail against the frail skin and watches as the white trail turns red so prettily. Q bends down and licks the stripe, pressing his tongue into the tiny welt. Bond pushes his cock against Q's thigh, hips moving against the younger man's body.

"Fuck," Q whispers and bites into the neck, teeth nipping and scraping over the already sensitive skin, making it even more red. He wraps his fingers around the tie until it's pulled so tight around Bond's neck, that the double-oh agent had to tilt his head. "Fuck. Bond, fuck," Q whispers, and sucks at Bond's neck. When he pulls back he's left an even larger mark behind. _His mark_.

The Quartermaster takes a step back, tie still wrapped around his hand, which forces Bond to take a slight step forward in the process. He looks at Bond's neck. Takes in the red skin and smirks, pleased.

"More," Bond murmurs, and Q is all too happy to comply with the double-oh agent's demand. He takes a look, pushes the now open shirt down over Bond's shoulder and leans in, teeth ready and lips eager to leave more marks. Preferably all over, but he'll start with the shoulder and make his way down, down, down.

The second time it happens is definitely on purpose. Q's mouth is on Bond's neck the moment they step inside Q-branch. Bond's fingers are buried in Q's hair, tugging as he moans. Q smirks against the skin, pleased.


	17. Protective Instinct

**Protective Instinct**

"... a black eye, an injured jaw, it looks like two or more broken ribs – we're not sure yet, a broken finger and a bad burn on his chest. At the moment we have sedated him for the pain but..."

The doctor was still continuing talking in an apologetic but ultimately detached tone, but Bond had stopped listening. He felt Eve move beside him, heard her say something to the doctor.

"Where's his shoulder bag?" Bond interrupted Eve's talk with the doctor, his voice tight and carefully controlled; hiding the dark storm of feelings inside his chest.

"I'll go find it", Eve offered; clapping a hand briefly to Bond's shoulder.

The double-oh agent did not reply, forcing himself to stand still, his jaw clenching and hands clench into fists. Someone had hurt Q, someone had put him into hospital and that's not acceptable. Ever since he had gotten the call telling him that the younger man had been found beaten and barely conscious on a street near his home, fear and fury had been battling for supremacy within him. Now that he knows Q's injuries weren't life threatening he gave into the latter. But first he needed information's.

After a while Eve returned with Q's shoulder bag and phone. "He was on a date, right?" Bond asks, trying to hide his shaking voice as he grabbed the things from Eve.

Bond quickly entering the password, _to easy Q_ he thought, while looking in the shoulder bag, already deducing everything he found.

"Yes", Eve answered, "he mentioned his name towards some minions, ...Jacob. "You think he ...?"

"I think Q was with this guy and next thing happend we get a call that he's in hospital." Bond said grimly, "I know where I'm going first." He fired a short text to R, Q's second-in-command, and within minutes he got back the information he needed.

"Got him." Without a backward glance Bond turned and strode towards the exit. Eve's voice called him back.

"James!"

He hesitated, turning to meet Eve's concerned gaze. "Whatever you do", she said "remember you're going to tell him about it when he wakes up."

Bond gritted his teeth, his fists clenched at his sides but he nodded curtly. "I know. Please stay with him Eve till I get back."

She shook her head, her eyes soft with emotion. "Like you have to ask."

Bond quickly climbed in his Aston Martin, and during the ride to Jacob's flat his thoughts are racing. He wanted the person who had hurt Q to know that he James Bond was exacting revenge on his behalf. It was strange and illogical but Bond knew he was very close to losing all reasons completely and taking the man's life tonight.

 _A black eye, an injured jaw, it looks like two or more broken ribs, a broken finger and a bad burn on his chest._

The doctor's voice murmured incessantly in the back of Bond's mind, repeating over and over.

When he finally reached his destination and Bond hop out, he was trying to calm down a little bit - but he failed. He vaulted silently up the fire escape to Jacob's apartment. Crouching outside the window, Bond smashed it with his gun, vaulting over to land next to a white leather couch. A tall man dressed in a grey shirt and boxer shorts stared at him from the kitchen, his jaw hanging open in shock. As Bond stood up, the surprise was quickly replaced by fear.

"W-What are you doing here?"

Bond walked towards him, arms rigid at his sides. "Jacob Blake?" he asked tightly.

The double-oh agent saw the other man's hands begin to shake; the water in the glass he was holding began to splash over the sides. There was a small bruise forming on his cheek. Bond's jaw clenched.

"I-I don't understand", Jacob babbled, "You've made a mistake…"

Stopping a few paces in front of him, Bond took a picture of Q out of his pocket. He held it towards the other man, and saw his eyes widen in recognition.

"Hey man," Jacob put the glass down, raising his hands and edging away from Bond. "That was… that was nothing." He began shuffling towards the living area, trying to keep as much distance between himself and the double-oh agent as possible.

"Nothing." Bond barely managed to spit the words out. He swivelled slowly to follow Jacob's movements, never taking his eyes from him.

"Well, yeah, things got a bit out of hand but it wasn't my fault." He lowered his hands, flashing a conciliatory smile.

Bond tightened his jaw, his fury building. The doctor's voice continued to murmur in his head.

 _A black eye, an injured jaw, it looks like two or more broken ribs…_

"So tell me what happened." Bond commanded.

"We were on a date and things went well. So then I say 'Hey let's take it back to my place'. And you know what, he said yes." Jacob raised his hands in a gesture of innocence. "He said yes," he repeated. Jacob was growing more confident as his story progressed, his conviction dispelling all former traces of fear in his voice. "And then… then we get here, and the son of a bitch changes his mind." He stopped, spreading his hands in disbelief. "He's standing right here man, in my apartment and he just says he can't, he wants to go home… blah blah blah. And I'm not a guy who'll take no for an answer. He's here. He wants it, now he's changing his mind? So yeah, I got a bit persuasive. I mean you should have seen this man, believe me he definitely wanted it."

"What happened next?" Bond forced the words through clenched teeth, fighting to keep from shooting a bullet through the guy where he stood. Only the knowledge that Q would not want him to, held him back.

"Well that's the thing. The son of a bitch hit me. He fucking hit me!"

"And you hit him back?"

"Of course I did. He hit me!" he said again, his voice ringing with disbelief.

"And the burn?" Bond asked, his voice oddly even. He was well past the point of fury now, instead he was merely functioning, coldly and efficient.

"What?"

 _A black eye, an injured jaw, it looks like two or more broken ribs, a broken finger and a bad burn on his chest._

"The burn on his chest." Bond watched Jacob's eyes widen in response to his tone, a tendril of fear finally beginning to take root.

"I left my iron on before I went out. When I… when he fell, he must have knocked the iron over. It fell on him, I guess. I don't know man… like I said I lost my temper, things got a bit out of hand."

His voice was beginning to shake. Bond glanced around, seeing the iron propped on the kitchen counter. Wordlessly, he reached out and switched it on. Jacob's eyes followed him, wide and staring. Bond looked back at him, meeting his gaze, allowing his intent to show. The other man gasped and turned pale.

Still not speaking, Bond crossed to the doorway and turned the lights off, leaving them both in the dark. In the sudden silence Jacob's breath sounded overloud, his gasping, rapid intakes growing shorter and faster as his terror grew. Bond moved towards him, knowing that his silhouette was clearly outlined in the dim light cast by the nearby streetlights. The other man stood frozen, not even trying to escape.

"Please," Jacob begged, "don't hurt me."

Bond's fist connected mercilessly with the other man's face. He staggered back, falling against the couch. _A black eye, an injured jaw..._

"Stop," Jacob pleaded, fear and pain making his voice shake. "Please."

Bond remained silent, batting the frantic man's arms aside as he rained punches onto his chest and sides. He heard Jacob groan in pain, writhing on the couch where he had fallen. ... _it looks like two or more broken ribs..._

"Come on, man!" he cried. "It's not like I raped him!"

Bond's jaw clenched. Catching a flailing hand in his, he clamped his fist around the other man's wrist, his other hand methodically selecting the index finger. He looked down, seeing Jacob's wide, terrified eyes illuminated by the streetlights lancing across his face. Bond held his gaze, face cold and expressionless, and then mercilessly yanked the finger back, not releasing it until the fingertip brushed the back of Jacob's hand. His scream split the silence. ... _a broken finger..._

Releasing his hand, Bond gripped the collar of the man's shirt, ripping it open to expose the top of his chest.

"Oh God, oh God…"

Stepping away and ignoring the man's moaning, Bond crossed towards the now scorching hot iron. He picked it up, flicked on the lights and moved very slowly back to the couch. He stood there, looking at Jacob huddled and moaning, waiting for the other man to realize what was about to happen. Feeling his presence Jacob turned his head slightly, opening his eyes just enough to see Bond and the iron ready in his hand.

"No… no… please," he began, tears streaming down his face.

Bond yanked him into a sitting position, brushing his weak attempts at defence aside. He grasped Jacob's face in his free hand, forcing him to make eye contact, and raised the iron.

The apartment door slammed open behind him.

"James, hold it right there!" Alec Trevelyan's voice rang out loudly.

"Oh, thank God," Jacob cried. Please... please help me."

Bond did not bother to turn, knowing that a gun was already trained on him. He didn't drop the iron. He heard Alec edge into the apartment.

"Am I gonna have to put a bullet in you?"

Bond gritted his teeth, not taking his eyes from Jacob. "You know what he did!"

Alec continued speaking, his tone strained. "I know you care about Q, and believe me; I think this guy deserves everything he gets. But you and I both know Q wouldn't want his blood on your hands."

"I'm not going to kill him." For the first time Bond turned and looked his friend in the eye, noting the other man's anger and distress.

Alec did not respond, but Bond saw a hint of understanding in his eyes, coupled with the barest shadow of approval. It was enough.

Without a word Bond clamped a hand on Jacob's shoulder, holding him in place as he pressed the hot iron firmly down on the exposed skin of his chest. He held it there, listening to the man's screams, the smell of burning flesh filling the apartment. ... _a bad burn on his chest…_

Bond stood up, letting the iron fall to the floor, barely aware that Jacob had passed out from the pain. He felt drained. It was as if, his punishment enacted, the other man had ceased to exist. Instead his thoughts turned to Q. He heard Alec move closer behind him, holstering his gun.

"Q gonna be okay?" Alec asked quietly.

"Not for a while," Bond responded, his back to his friend. "He'll have some scars."

They both knew they would be more than just physical. Bond turned to meet his friend's gaze, and wordless thanks passed between them.

Alec nodded. "Take care of him."

"I will."

Without a second glance at Jacob, Bond climbed through the window and out onto the fire escape. He was on the ground and in his car within seconds, driving back to the hospital.

Q needed him.


	18. Almost Losing Him

**Almost Losing Him**

It was 9 am on a Saturday morning; they were in Bond's bed, sheets somewhat covering them as Q lay on his stomach facing the double-oh agent, chin propped on one hand the other lazily stroking over Bond's chest. Q's hair was a mess of wild curls, but Bond liked it that way. Liked how when the younger man looked up at him through his lashes with a soft smile on his face and he can see golden sparkles in Q's green eyes.

 _It was 9 am on a Saturday morning and they were in his bed because Q almost died twelve hours earlier._

He'd found Q with only seconds to spare, much too close for his ragged heart to accept. The man slowly choking the life out of the younger man was dead before he hit the ground and Bond didn't spare him another thought. Q had a pulse, barely but wasn't breathing and Bond's mind threatened to shut down, his throat clogging with tears. The double-oh agent took one more look at the young man who lay still before him and knew he'd do anything to save Q because he'd be dead without him too.

As Bond's lips covered Q's for the first time, breathing life into still lungs, every stupid wall he'd erected, every ridiculous rule he'd created to keep the younger man away from him under the guise of keeping Q safe crumbled into dust. Bond forgot to count the breaths he was giving Q, forgot how to do everything properly because the only thought whirling through his static filled mind was that Q could not die.

Bond tried to keep the younger man out and failed, Q was light seeping through every small crack and crevice, the tiny structural weaknesses in his walls no match for Q's brightness because he'd started a slow process of erosion from the moment they first met. This entire time Bond thought the walls still stood strong, thought being the younger man's friend had been enough but what the double-oh agent hadn't realized was how it had become so much more than friendship. There was trust, loyalty and love and Q wasn't outside his walls anymore, he was standing right next to him.

When the first puff of air emerged from the younger man's lips, Bond felt light headed by the wave of elation that washed over him. He pulled back only far enough to cradle Q's face in his hands and wait for him to do it again. Bond whispered pleas for Q to breath, to be alive, to not leave him.

Q coughed and choked and sputtered, his face going red and tears seeping from the corner of his eyes, but he was breathing and alive and nothing else mattered. Bond hauled the younger man to his chest, one hand cupping the back of Q's head, the other wrapped around his back, palm spread as wide as possible so he could feel each breath Q drew into his lungs.

Overwhelmed, Bond didn't notice that he kept muttering "Thank you," over and over into the younger man's ear. When Q's cool fingers landed on his face and brushed away some tears he hadn't known he shed, the double-oh agent let out a jagged exhale and held Q even tighter. Q stroked a hand over Bond's head, he tugged the double-oh agent down until Bond's forehead pressed into the hollow of his neck to the spot where angry red marks were already beginning to bloom. Q's soft sounds of comfort as he held him eased the ache of Bond's soul.

When Bond finally lifted his head up to find Qs eyes, there was no need to say a word. It was all there, everything that had been there since the beginning, only strong as steel now and unbreakable.

The younger man gave Bond a small wobbly smile and half a shrug as his hand came up to touch the double-oh agent's cheek. Bond's lips covered Q's, that time desperate and hard because he'd almost died and it was all too close and Bond couldn't longer deny everything that had happened.

By the time the backup team and Tanner caught up with them they were standing, Bond wrapped protectively an arm around Q's waist. Tanner caught the red eyes and the way the double-oh agent couldn't seem to bring himself to stop touching the younger man but he didn't say a word.

Bond tried to act normal when they returned to his apartment; he busied himself with changing his clothes while a doctor from medical-branch checked Q out and gave him some medication for the swelling and pain. But Bond couldn't go longer than a few seconds without looking in the younger man's direction and all it took was one small flash of Q's eyes to get him to his side again. The doctor shook his head and muttered how it was about damn time while leaving the two alone in the apartment.

Q's eyes starting to droop and Bond scooped the younger man from the sofa and headed towards his bedroom. Which is how they'd ended up in his bed together, leaving Q for the night was not something he'd even considered. He slid of the younger man's shoes and tucked him between the sheets, Q was asleep the time his head hit the pillow. Bond lay awake for hours just watching Q's breath, counting the rise and fall of his chest as if he needed to keep watching or Q might stop again.

When Q woke up from a nightmare, Bond calmed him down and then held the younger man's sobbing, shaking body as he relived the terror. Haltingly and with a raspy, pained voice Q told him it had burned and that the last thing he had seen through his rapidly greying vision was Bond coming to save him.

Q been awake after that and wanted a shower, the thirty minutes he was out of his sight were agony and Bond found himself pacing the floor until the younger man stepped out the bathroom wearing one of his shirts. Without a word Q climbed back into the bed and held his hand out to the double-oh agent. Bond curled around the younger man, burying his face in the crook of Q's neck, into his damp hair that smelled like his shampoo and both fell asleep.

The light touch on his ribs is what woke him up, not the bright morning light or the fact that he'd actually slept for six hours straight. Q's finger teasingly softly his skin sending shivers down his spine. When the younger man noticed his stares Q looked up and Bond felt like he couldn't breathe.

 _It was 9 am on a Saturday morning and for the first time Bond could see a future and he liked what he saw._


	19. How To Propose To Your Quartermaster

**How To Propose To Your Quartermaster**

 **Q:** *quickly typing on his laptop*

 **James:** *walking around in Q-branch* I've been thinking Q… I don't like your name.

 **Q:** W-what? You're joking?! What's wrong with my name?

 **James:** *seriously* Especially your last name, I don't like it Q.

 **Q:** *raises his voice* What the hell is wrong with you?

 **James:** I think you should change it.

 **Q:** Change it?

 **James:** Yes, to something more suitable.

 **Q:** *says with a bit of annoyance* Really, like what?

 **James:** *smirking* Bond, obviously… isn't it?

 **Q:** *baffles* Excuse me? Did you just... Did you just propose?!

 **James:** Well... I best be off then.

 **Q:** But-

 **James:** I'll be at the shooting range. And you have a proposal to think about. *smirking at Q*

 **Q:** *blushes, keeping a straight face*

 **James:** *sets a small black box near Q's laptop* See you later, Q. *leaving Q-branch*

 **Q:** …


	20. Shower Smut

**Shower Smut**

The rainfall shower head spilled hot water over Q and he stood under the spray, enjoying the beat of water on his naked skin. Bond joined him and the quartermaster couldn't help but admire all the naked, muscled flesh. Bond stepped closer and ran his hands over his lover's broad chest.

"Let me wash you?"

Q merely nodded and the double-oh agent pulled out a bottle of shower gel from a shelf built into the wall. A wonderful scent of lemon emerged as he poured some into his hand. Bond spread it over Q's torso, running his hands over the muscles in his lover's arms, stomach and thighs.

"Turn around."

Q opened his eyes and blinked then obeyed and faced the wall. The quartermaster spread his legs without being asked. Bond couldn't resist and smoothed his hands over the sweet mounds of his lover's ass, and trailed his fingers in the crease between them.

"James, please." Q's strained voice echoed.

Bond covered the quartermaster's body with his own but didn't move; he let the water beat down on them as he grasped Q's hard cock with a slippery, soapy hand. It didn't take the double-oh agent more than five or six strokes before Q climaxed hard, his cry muffled as Bond pressed his wet mouth to the edge of the Q's lips.

"Love you, James."

"Love you too, Q."


	21. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

 _After getting drunk and having a one-night stand, Q and Bond waking up together._

The sun burned through Q's eyelids and he scrunched his face, groaning when the action worsened what had to be a Level 10 Hangover. He turned away from the window to burrow deeper into the pillow and sleep away the consequences of his mistake. But as Q's arm swung around, instead of landing on his fluffy comforter, his hand hit warm, hard body.

Instant panic overrode his headache and Q's eyes flew open in horror. Staring back at him with an equally horrified expression was James Bond. A very naked James Bond.

His hand spasmed against Bond's side and Q immediately pulled it away, his cheeks flushing burnt red as his eyes drifted down Bond's bare chest to just above his waist where the sheet covered his lower body.

"Morning." Bond's gravelly, pain-laced voice shook him from his stunned state.

"Morning," Q whispered. He tugged the sheets closer to his chest, painfully aware of his lack of clothing. "Did we… um…?"

Bond sighed. "Yes… I believe so."

The blush began warming Q's entire body in embarrassment. "I don't… I don't remember."

"Join the club. The last thing I remember was heading out to Eve's birthday party."

"Did we drink that much?"

Bond's eyes drifted past Q's in thought. "It's possible. Though, the more likely answer is that Eve played a prank on us with spiked drinks."

 _Note to self: Kill Eve. Slowly._ Q covered his eyes and groaned, desperately wishing that when he opened his eyes he'd wake up from this weird mess of a dream.

Or at least remember the night before. After all, it wasn't every morning he woke up after spending what felt like a very passionate night with the man he'd been secretly in love with for 3 years.

"So…" Bond drawled. "Breakfast?"

Q peeked up at him through his fingers. "What?"

Bond quirked an eyebrow at Q. "Isn't that proper 'morning after' protocol?"

"Erm… I suppose so?"

They stared at each other for a bit, before Bond cleared his throat. "Well?"

"Well what?"

He smirked. "Aren't you going to get up?"

The younger man frowned and hugged the covers tighter against his body. "Not before you!"

Bond's eyes drifted lazily down Q's sheet-clad form and he smirked. "I hardly think that would be fair. After all, it is your flat and I am your guest."

"Guest, my arse," Q muttered. Deciding that the best course of action would be to put some distance between them, he swung his legs over the side and tugged the sheet free, wrapping it tightly around him. He may have to get up first, but Bond most certainly was _not_ going to get an eyeful!

Bond chuckled. "I hardly think that was a wise decision."

The younger man looked at Bond over his shoulder and shrieked, jerking his head back around so fast he thought it might snap. In taking the sheet, he had left Bond without any coverings. Red-faced, Q scrambled to pull the rumpled coverlet from the foot of the bed and toss it over him.

"Mmm… yes, this is a much more appropriate state of dress," Bond teased as he stood and wrapped the bedspread around his waist.

"It'll have to do until I can find your clothes…" Q grumbled, looking around for anything that looked like it belonged to Bond.

Bond bent down to pick something up and cleared his throat with a smug smile. His white button-down shirt, one arm ripped nearly off and tears lining the front, hung from his finger. "It seems your timid personality hides quite the minx."

Q squeaked and fled the room, nearly tripping over his sheet. _Oh, God, this has to be some sort of nightmare!_

Bond shuffled along behind him. "Q?"

The younger man turned, trying to hide his utter humiliation from Bond's all-knowing eyes. Pulling the sheet tight around him, Q huddled in on himself and tried to keep his voice from wobbling. "Can we j-just forget this ever happened?"

"Why?" A line appeared between Bond's eyes and, had Q not been so wrapped up in his embarrassment, he would have sworn he heard hurt in Bond's tone.

The younger man swallowed loudly and took a step back, looking down at the floor between them. "I don't think… Nobody has to know, I won't tell."

"If that is your wish, I shall gather the remnants of my clothes and be on my way." Bond turned back to the bedroom.

For three seconds, Q stood frozen, sure his hungover mind was playing tricks on him. But for some brief moment, he swore Bond looked like a little boy, hurt and lost. Q may have imagined it… but was he really going to take the risk that he hadn't?

Lunging forward, he reached out to grab Bond's arm. Unfortunately, his foot got tangled in the sheet and, instead of grabbing his arm and turning him around, Q went tumbling into Bond, knocking them both to the floor. Hindered by the hangover, Bond's reflexes weren't quite what they should have been, and the breath was knocked out of him as Q landed on his back.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Bond!" Q scrambled off of him and helped him turn over. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?!"

Wheezing and coughing, Bond glared up at the younger man and touched his, now very red, nose, from where it had been smashed into the floor.

"Really, I'm sorry," Q repeated, his hands flying over Bond's face to check for other injuries.

"Q," Bond rasped. "I was already leaving, there was no need to attack me."

Q's eyes widened. "I-I wasn't! I was…" He trailed off, noticing Bond's gaze was fixed below his face. The younger man glanced down to see that his sheet was coming undone around him. He fumbled to close it with a bashful smile. "I was trying to get you to stay," Q finished quietly, ruffling his unkempt hair with one hand.

Bond stared at Q, buffering for a moment.

"Do you want to stay?" the younger man asked almost shyly.

Bond grinned, a faint gleam in his eye, and leaned up, his hand cupping the younger man's neck as his lips met Q's in a passionate kiss.


	22. Marry Me

**Marry Me**

Q and James watched the sun go down from a bluff high above a lonely stretch of deserted beach. A gentle breeze carried the scent of salt and sand as it swirled past the two of them. James loved this time of day. When the shadows grew long and the warmth of the day slowly begun to chill.

The double-oh-agent sat on the hood of his Aston Martin, his arms sensually curving around Q's chest to draw him close. The younger man's warm, solid weight felt good against James' body as Q leaned back in-between his legs. James laid his chin upon Q's shoulder, their cheeks resting against each other.

James' eyes closed against the agony of remembering all the loss and pain they had endured the past years. As he slowly reopened them, his heart swelled with adoration and devotion for the younger man he held. This beautifully man, whose capacity to love him was limitless.

As the sky transformed into a blaze of fire, the double-oh-agent placed slow languid kisses along Q's neck. The younger man made him so happy. Would Q allow him to do the same? James' lips traced the rim of Q's ear before he whispered, "Marry me, Q."

The younger man's hands gripped James' thighs tightly as lust instantly surged through his body. The double-oh-agent could feel the vibrations of Q's low, feral growl as he turned his face to capture James' lips in a deep soul shattering kiss. Q's hand reached up, threading his fingers through James' hair, to cup the back of his head.

"God, James, yes!"

Q moaned into James' mouth as their lips and tongues danced to a beat as old as time.


	23. By His Side

**By His Side**

Q passed the foot of the hospital bed, his impatience paving the floor. Bond hadn't been awake at all. The Quartermaster couldn't remember exactly what happened, but he did remember the double-oh-agent's voice over the earpiece when he was being beaten by some terrorist's. Q had sent a back-up team straight to Bond's whereabouts and they all knew that this wasn't going to be good.

So it was in the hands of medical-branch. Bond was hooked up to a machine for the first night. Q could barely bring himself to look at the double-oh-agent at first. And then, it was like everything came into view, clearer than it had before. Bond was strong, and had worst things done to him.

The Quartermaster couldn't leave Bond there alone, couldn't let the double-oh-agent wake up without him. Q sat by Bond's bed, talking to him about nonsense most of the time; he talked about missions and his two cats. Q found it helpful to joke; it kept him from getting too sad.

Doctors passed, they took tests, most of them saying they don't know when Bond would wake up, any time or as long as it would take for his body to recover. It wasn't optimistic.

On the third day, they took the machines away from the double-oh-agent, saying that his vitals were good, and that he didn't need the systems to keep him going, he was doing fine on his own. The Quartermaster held onto Bond's hand, taking a hard grip around his fingers. Q's hands were sweaty, a mixer of anxiety and his hands clenched. Bond felt warm, as he always ended up being, but he wasn't his natural warmth.

When Q thought of Bond's warmth, he was reminded of a comforting blanket draped over his shoulder, a mug of hot tea or the little sensation he would get putting on socks after his feet had been freezing all day. It was the small things that kept him warm, a brilliant heat that radiated through him and kept him feeling happy. That was what Bond's warmth was like; it swept through Q and made him feel like everything was okay.

This was a normal heat, that just kept Bond's body warm. Q wanted to curl around him, hope he could spark it in Bond and make him gain the heat he needed.

"James, I-I love you. Don't you dare give up on me." Q just managed to get out. The Quartermaster didn't let his hand slip from Bond's. He was tired, but wouldn't dare go to sleep in case the double-oh-agent woke up. Q kept his fingers close with Bond's.

Then, a sensation run up the Quartermaster's fingertips, electrifying the nerves in his arm and radiating his chest. A small grip of Q's fingers, then a feel of a thumb running up the inside of his palm.

"I wouldn't dream of it." A harsh voice replied. Q looked up at Bond, who was coughing slightly as he seemed to wake up. The Quartermaster gasped, unable to contain his joy. Q almost kicked out his chair from beneath him as he stood. He grasped either side of Bond's face, planting his lips over the double-oh-agent's. It was quick and a little sloppy, a mixer of happiness and desperation from Q; he just wanted to make sure Bond was actually awake. The Quartermaster pulled away when Bond winced beneath him.

"I probably shouldn't have done that." Q said, taking his hands away from Bond's bruised and battered face. The double-oh-agent laughed, but a cough soon followed. He reached for Q's hands, engulfing the Quartermaster's fingers into his large palms, bringing them to his chest.

"I feel more alive when you do it." Bond muttered out, and Q bit his lip, bliss and happiness taking over his body as he looked at the, now awake, James Bond. He was bruised and beaten, but he was awake, alive and he was Q's.

"Maybe I need one more." Bond smirked. And even when he was lying in a hospital bed, he still managed to be charismatic and smooth as he always was.

Q shook his head before sitting on the edge of Bond's bed. It moved down with his weight being added to the small frame, and finally, he leaned down, touching his lips to Bond's lightly, and letting the double-oh-agent apply as much pressure as he was able.


	24. Let Me Make You Feel Good

**Let Me Make You Feel Good**

 _Q at the receiving end of a Blow Job_

Q almost jumped out of his skin when Bond's arms slid around his waist.

"Shh. It's only me. You looked so tired and sad I figured you could use a hug right now." Bond buried his face in the space between Q's shoulder and neck and sucked the sensitive skin there.

"What're you doing?" The Quartermaster knew his voice sounded weak and breathy with desire. At the touch of Bond's lips to his neck, all sense of reason fled his brain and he couldn't care less. Q moaned, tired of holding his emotions in check.

"Let me make you feel good."

Without waiting for him to answer, Bond backed Q up against the wall and caged him between his arms.

"Why?" Q managed to gasp, even as Bond nuzzled against his neck, his very warm and eager tongue licking a fiery path up Q's throat. "Why me?"

"Why not?" You've been driving me crazy the last months. "Your mouth, your smile; everything about you calls to me." Bond brushed his lips against Q's and the Quartermaster swayed toward the double-oh-agent, unable to stop the almost giddy sense of hope and desire that curled in his stomach. "It's time someone who cares about you, gives you some attention and affection."

Q's breath catching in his throat, his hand curled into Bond's chest, bunching up the soft cotton of his shirt. Bond's lips, hot and gentle, searched for Q's, and when they finally touched, the Quartermaster placed his hands on Bond's face to hold the double-oh-agent in place, afraid Bond might stop. Bond pressed firm, searching kisses on Q's trembling mouth, sliding his tongue over Q's lips before slipping inside the Quartermaster's mouth. One of Bond's hands splayed across Q's chest and the other rested on the man's hip, Bond's thumb drawing circles over the exposed skin between Q's shirt and slacks.

Their bodies swayed together, standing in that confined space, yet Q's heart had never been so free. To his shock, Bond sank down on his knees and with a knowing smile, unzipped Q's slacks and tugged them down to his ankles. The evidence of the Quartermaster's excitement bulged out from his boxers. He'd never been so hard in all his life, and from the sight of Bond's flared nostrils and hungry gaze, it wouldn't take long before he'd come.

"You're beautiful." Bond hooked his fingers into the waistband of Q's boxers and pulled them down, exposing the Quartermaster's swollen cock to the naked air. "I bet you taste delicious too," Bond said and took Q's cock into his mouth. "Ummm," the double-oh-agent hummed around the thickness of Q's cock.

" _Fuck_ ," Q cried out, bucking against the incredible wet heat of Bond's mouth. The pad of the double-oh-agent's tongue swirled over the sensitive head of his cock and probed the tiny slit, sending shivers of desire curling around Q's spine. Bond flattened his tongue and dragged it up the hard ridge on the underside of Q's cock, mumbling, "so sweet," sending the Quartermaster into a tailspin. All Q could do was lean on to the wall and whimper, even as he thrust his hips forward.

"Mhmm," Bond lapped at the thick crown of Q's cock and reached down with a hand to fondle his sac. "I knew you'd be like this, your cock all pretty, waiting for my mouth and you all hot and squirmy. Tell me baby, do you ache for me-" the double-oh-agent curled his hand around Q's cock and cupped his balls, "-like I ache for you?"

Prickles of awareness raced up and down the Quartermaster's skin thinking of Bond's tongue and how badly he wanted to feel it on his cock again. There'd never been anyone who'd cared what he felt or needed before, sex had been something he'd sought for necessity, when the loneliness and solitude proved too much to bear, and he wanted to someone to touch his body.

"Yes, I do," Q murmured. "So damn much." Q reached out and stroked Bond's hair, then gave it a little tug, bringing the double-oh-agent's mouth down harder on his cock.

With wide, bright blue eyes, Bond slanted a heated look up at Q. "You want it hard?" Bond's magical tongue swept across the head of Q's cock and the double-oh-agent's mouth opened wider, taking Q in even deeper.

"Yes," Q hissed, as lust, hunger and a sense of power poured over him at the sight of Bond on his knees, that full mouth wrapped around his cock. A tingling began in his balls and his heart rate kicked up a notch. "Fuck, James. Yes." The Quartermaster began to thrust harder into Bond's beautiful mouth, watching the double-oh-agent's eyes roll back in his head then close in ecstasy.

That was all the impetus Q needed. "James," he sobbed as the heat and rush of his orgasm swept through him, stealing his breath, rendering him almost blind with desire. To his credit, Bond took everything Q gave, never once hesitating, even licking his lips after pulling his mouth off Q's cock.

The double-oh-agent patted Q's thigh with affection, giving his hip and the sensitive skin of his abdomen several gentle kisses, before standing and pulling up the Quartermaster's boxers and slacks. There was a softer look to Bond's face and Q, still breathless and shaking, slipped his arms around Bond's waist. Their foreheads touched and Q closed his eyes, soaking in the closeness and heat of the double-oh-agent.

Their breaths mingled and Bond tipped his head to the side to kiss Q, and the Quartermaster could taste his own slightly salty essence on Bond's lips. An ache rose within Q to give the double-oh-agent release and comfort of his own. With trembling hands Q reached for Bond's waistband, but the double-oh-agent waylaid his plan and instead laced their fingers together.

Bond began humming a tune in Q's ear and started to sway in place, his eyes closed and a soft smile on his lips. "Dance with me," Bond whispered, holding Q close as they moved together.

Stunned by the romantic gesture, Q allowed himself to fall into the moment and closed his own eyes, slipping away into a sensual whirlpool of desire as they rocked together. It was the single most passionate moment of his life.


	25. Not Alone

**Not Alone**

Q suddenly woke up, flashes of lightning lit the bedroom in blinding white and retreating shadows. Thick sheets of rain fell horizontally as the wind whipped and shook the ornamental stained glass window of the old cottage, James and he were staying during their vacation.

The Quartermaster turned his head, snuggling deeper into the warmth of his pillow as his hand reached out to find James' side of the bed empty.

Q lifted his head to see the double-oh-agent standing by the window, staring out into the storm as it unleashed its power. The sculpted line of his bare back was tight and rigid, his tension radiating across the room for Q to feel. One hand held onto the window frame, gripping and releasing with a strength that rippled through the tendons along his arm.

The younger man sat up and walked across the soft, carpeted floor to stand inches from James. He stared at James profile, its silhouette, beautiful and distinct against the dark of the night, and then gently placed his palm on James back, finding him chilled and trembling.

Q could feel James pain, palpable and poignant. It seared through the younger man's body as he moved to embrace the double-oh-agent. Q's arms came around to hug him from behind. The material of his shirt slid over James well-shaped curves as Q rested against his back. The younger man willed his love to warm and comfort James as he melted into him. There wasn't an inch of Q that didn't touch the double-oh-agent.

They remained that way, James' breaths becoming Q's, until the younger man heard him whisper, "It stormed like this the night you were kidnapped… the night I almost lost you."

Q closed his eyes against the sound of the double-oh-agent's guilt and despair. James' quiet words saying so much of what he still carried with him. He may never completely let the horrors go, but perhaps the younger man could help him look at them as moments that shaped and built the man he fell in love with. The man he was now proud to be.

"I'm here, I'm safe. And you're not alone anymore, James." Q said, his lips brushing the sentiment into the double-oh-agent's skin.

Q pressed hard against James' body as he smoothed his hand across the double-oh-agent's chest. James needed to feel him, to know he was there with him, always. Q's hand traveled up James' arm to grasp and entwine his fingers with the double-oh-agent's that still clawed at the wood. The younger man's fingers squeezed tightly till he finally felt James squeeze back and then slowly relax into his body.

"You're not alone anymore. Never again."


	26. Changes

**Changes**

James propped himself up on his elbow and watched the man beside him sleep. The agent's eyes followed from the top of his dark-brown hair that fanned out on his pillow, to his long lashes that were fluttering softly against his skin. He looked at Q's flushed cheeks and his lips. Those beautiful, plump lips. James leaned in and gently kissed the younger man, being careful not to wake him. The agent wished he could see the quartermaster's beautiful eyes but they were closed in sleep and he could remember them how dark they were the night before when he was making love to Q..

Making love. That's what they did last night.

James didn't even know how it had started. They tiptoed around each other from the beginning and last night something had changed though.

James felt it the moment Q walked into the banquet hall. He was standing in a corner with Eve, Tanner and M, discussing the latest mission. The quartermaster looked _gorgeous_ , his dark-brown hair tousled and still a little damp from the shower. He wore a black Three Piece Suit, matched with a white dress shirt. Q literally took James' breath away.

The agent ended up spending most of the night at Q's side, smiling at him and getting a blush as his reward. He also couldn't keep his hands of the younger man, whether a hand on his lower back when they changed from talk partner to talk partner, or brushing his fingers with Q's when he gave him a drink or just making sure to 'accidentally' brush against his arm when he could without making it obvious.

James had a strange feeling that Q didn't mind at all and if his eyes weren't deceiving him the quartermaster also was touching him a little bit as well.

It all came ahead for them when James left to go to the washroom and to get Q another drink. On his return he found the younger man talking with a mildly attractive man. He didn't know what came over him though a voice that sounded strangely like Eve did mutter in his head _jealous_ as he walked to stand by Q's side, making it very obvious to said man that Q was with him!

After that it was pretty much a blur, except James did remember the younger man teasing him and he kissing Q to stop him, then asking if he wanted to leave with him. They could barely keep their hands of each other as they heated to James' car and then to Q's home, were clothes quickly discarded.

So here he was now after a couple of very nice rounds with the younger man, watching Q sleep, knowing that his life was going to be changed and even though the thought scared him a little bit he was willing to give it a shot.

James lowered himself back on the bed, adjusting Q so that he was resting his head on his chest and the agent wrapped his arm around the quartermaster's waist, pulling him close. He gave Q a kiss on the forehead and fell back to sleep, his heart content.


	27. Moving In

**Moving In**

They slip into a domestic routine so easily, that Q doesn't realize how much time has passed until one of his minions asks him about it.

It was supposed to be just one night, two at most, partly because Bond doesn't currently have anywhere to live and it's nice to go/come home with/to someone else. Someone who understands, someone who feels the same.

They don't have to pretend with each other, they can sit on the couch in compatible silence, Q on his laptop, Bond reading - happy to be in their own worlds, together. It's simple and it's easy, and it's nice. It's warm, like home.

So when two weeks pass and Bond makes no move to leave - Q's glad. The spare room in his flat is Bond's room now. It smells like him, and his clothes hang in the closet. Q likes the little touches of Bond that he sees around the flat. The agent's shoes by the front door, his coat on the rack, his toothbrush beneath his own in the mug he keeps by the sink, the way the bathroom always smells of Bond's after shave every morning when he goes in.

Bond shouldn't be a good roommate. All of the agent's quirks should annoy him. But they don't.

And despite all odds, they live well together. They even have movie marathons and pizza nights and evenings where they trade embarrassing childhood stories over a bottle of whiskey. He'll cook while Bond helps, following his instructions. And Q knows that some evenings, Bond needs to be left alone with his thoughts.

Their little habits and details fit together like puzzle pieces. It just works. Whatever it is.

Two months into their new living arrangement, they're sitting on the couch eating Chinese and watching a late night talk show, when Q turns to Bond and says; "I cleared out some space yesterday. So you can get the rest of your stuff from that storage place if you want."

Bond looks at him, and the agent's eyes softening with affection. They don't need to talk about it. Bond's simple "Thank you" is words enough.

But a few days later when he's all moved in, officially this time, Bond catches Q by the wrist as he passes him and kisses him softly.

"Thank you." There's more weight to his words this time around. And Q understands what the agent means. Everything Bond's thanking him for.

So he smiles at Bond, squeezes his hand and says; "Always. So what's for dinner tonight?"


	28. I Wanted You For So Long

**I Wanted You For So Long**

"I wanted you for so long. I don't want to let another day go when I could be holding you." Bond drew Q into a hungry kiss and pulling them down the corridor towards his bedroom.

They shed clothes as they moved, until the younger man landed on his back in the middle of Bond's bed in only his underwear. The agent smiled down at _his_ quartermaster and hooked his hands in the waistband of his own pants and tugged them down. Well, that was an impressive cock.

Bond's grin grew broader as he saw Q's reaction. "I'm going to make you feel so good," the agent whispered, kneeling on the bed and mouthing Q's cock through the cotton before tugging his underwear down and off.

The younger man moaned, automatically spreading his legs as Bond's head bobbed on his cock. Q reached down and ran his fingers through the agent's hair, little gasp of pleasure spilling from his lips. Bond raised his head and moved up, taking a condom and lube from the bedside drawer before kissing Q again and sliding back down his body.

"Oh god... yes," muttered Q as the agent's slicked fingers pressed against him. Bond worked him open, kissing the younger man's cock, kissing his hips, looking up and watching Q's face before finally withdrawing his fingers and tearing open the condom.

"You want me?" Bond asked softly.

"Fuck… yes," growled Q.

Bond's eyes turned dark as he climbed over Q, kissing him as he pushed up his legs. The younger man wrapped his legs around Bond's waist and moaned as he pushed into him.

"So good," moaned Bond, setting a hard, desperate pace. Q could only hold on, kissing the agent's lips, his shoulder, taking everything Bond could give.

Q loved the taste of Bond's sweat, the small sounds the agent made as he moved inside him, stretching him wide. Bond seemed to be savoring him too, tongue darting out to lap the salt from the younger man's skin.

Bond's hand reached between them, taking Q in his grip. With only a few strokes, the younger man was crying out as he came, arching up against Bond, the agent's lips on Q's throat. Bond came himself only a few moments later, groaning against the younger man's skin.

They lay panting together for a few long minutes, before Bond carefully pulled out. He binned the condom and pulled Q into his arms again, kissing his hair, holding him close. The younger man smiled as his eyes drifted closed, feeling safe and warm.

They made love again once more in the night, and Bond found he slept better in Q's arms than anywhere else in a long time.


	29. The Gift Of Family

**The Gift Of Family**

 ** _Lots Of Family Fluff / Implied Male Pregnancy_**

Five year old Oliver Bond couldn't wait any longer; he'd been waiting what felt like forever. He waited until the sun was fully up in the sky on this cold but clear winter morning, just like he promised, before he scrambled down the hallway to his parents room. Throwing open their door, he yelled, "It's Christmas!"

As Oliver launched himself into his parent's bed, he heard a grunt and a huff and he knew he landed on his Daddy. "Get up you guys, it's Christmas."

"Alright, give us a moment," James grumbles. He sat up to find his son staring at him with a huge smile on his face. The retired double-oh-agent was actually impressed; Oliver had managed to wait as long as did before he woke them up. "How about you get in the living room, we'll be right behind you."

"Okay, but hurry!" the boy leaped off the bed and headed out their door.

"Alright, alright." James growled.

"And you wonder why I insist on wearing clothes in bed?" Q asked as he sat up and pushed the covers down.

"And I always say, that's locks are for," James replied.

He leaned in for a morning kiss, domesticity now was second nature. Every touch, every sigh was a well-choreographed dance that they'd perfected over the years. They separated when they heard Oliver yell from the living room.

"I think our son is getting impatient," Q said smirking at his husband.

"Mmhh, let's get go before he opens our presents too." James rolled his eyes.

As they got out of bed and got ready, the younger man's eye caught the scars on his husband's back, they were a reminder of his very last mission. After that James finally admit his feelings towards his quartermaster, Q could admit to himself, that in the beginning he's had concerns. The retired double-oh-agent was scared physically and mentally, and James had a tendency to push those he loved away. But this time it was different, whatever they had it only grew stronger the more time they'd spent together. It was inevitable, when Q looked back on it now.

Now Q was just thankful every day he had this man and their son in his life. He was thankful for every smile and laugh, and good memories they created together; as a family.

As for James, he wasn't sure what kind of divine intervention had come into his life, and though he was convinced he didn't deserve the man he now called his husband, James thanked them every day.

When Oliver left his parents room, he headed straight into the living room where the Christmas tree was. He'd been extra good this year, and he was hoping Santa had brought him what he asked for. He raced into the room and there was his gift - the toy racetrack he'd wanted was set up right in front of the tree. Oliver stood in awe for a moment, and then let out a cheer. He ran up to it and his little fingers run over the racecars, eyeing the tag _'To Oliver,'_ it said, _'From Santa Claus.'_

" _Yes"_ , he thought, _"Being a good boy had really paid off."_ He couldn't wait to show his parents.

"Papa, Daddy!" the boy shouted. "Santa came!" Q and James entered the living room to find Oliver admiring his toy racetrack. "Look what Santa brought me!" Oliver presented his new gift with pride.

Q smiled warmly at his son, "That's fantastic Oliver." He lowered himself in front of the tree and started pulling out the rest of the gifts as James made his way over to his son, kneeling down in front of him. Oliver smiled at him with a big grin on his face.

"How about we open some more presents?" Q suggested.

Oliver snuggles up onto the couch, daydreaming of the common races while his parents settled down in front of the tree. Q turned to James to find his husband smiling; seeing him so relaxed, knowing they were happy together, made him a little emotional. Before any actual tears could fall, Q nudged his shoulder with his. James turned to meet his husband's eyes, his smile in place, and Q found himself smiling back.

"So James, are you ready for your Christmas present?"

"Yes, Q but the question is are you ready for yours?"

All month long they'd been teasing each other about who had gotten the other the best gift. Each was convinced they'd outdone the other, now was the moment of truth. Q grabbed the gifts that he had pulled out from under the tree for them, and handed James his.

"You go first." James smirked at his husband. His smile came so easy now, the weight of the world no longer on his shoulders. Though they come far more often, Q still cherished everyone.

"Alright." the younger man tore into the green wrapping paper. Q's lips curved in a huge grin, eying the tickets for a one-week trip to Paris.

"Since we don't have a honeymoon, I thought this-," but James' words cut off by Q's lips on his. "It's perfect!" he whispered against his husband's lips.

"So now it's my turn," James said smirking.

As James removed the red paper from the gift box, Q started to feel apprehensive. So he did what he tended to do when he got flustered – he started babbling. "I wasn't sure at first what to get you," the younger man said as James pulled the lid of the top of the box. "You have a bad habit of just going out and buying what you need or want." James reached into the box, and removed the tissue covering his gift. "But then this happened and I thought it was the best kind of present."

James pulled a framed sonogram photograph from the box and stared at it, at loss for words. When he didn't respond right away, Q said, "I got you a baby! Well, in seven or eight months anyway."

James still glanced at the framed picture of their growing child and then turned and rested his eyes on Q's stomach. Placing his hand over his husband's abdomen, he leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't the most heated kiss they'd ever shared, but it certainly held a vast amount of emotion. It reminded the younger man of the day Oliver had been born. After laying the boy down on his chest, James had leaned in and kissed him, pouring all his love for Q and their child into it, as well as the gratitude he felt towards him for bringing their son into the world. That kiss, like this one, told Q that this was it. No matter what, they had each other, and that was enough. They pulled apart and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I always thought you deserve better than me, but I'm so grateful to have you and Oliver and now this little one." James whispered in a husky voice.

Q felt tears brim his eyes, stupid pregnancy hormones were already setting in. "Well no matter what you think, I feel lucky that we finally built a family together after so much wasted time in the past."

Both drew their attention back to their son now, James looked back at his husband questioningly, "Should we tell Oliver?"

"I have a gift for that too." the younger man smiled warmly at James. "Hey Oliver," Q brings him back from his daydream, "I have another present for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"I guess you'll have to open it and find out."

As the boy opened his present, Q caught his husband's eye. James nodded his head towards the gift and gave Q a questioning look. The younger man just smiled back and shook his head. James gave a slight frown, a teasing glint in his eyes. They locked back as Oliver held up a grey t-shirt, looking at the writing on the front.

Oliver took in the details of the shirt his Papa had given him, there was writing towards the bottom. His parents watched as the boy struggled to understand their meaning. Oliver turned to his parents and said, "It says _Big Brother_."

"It does," Q responded. "What do you think of that?"

Oliver took a minute to think about it; his friend Andy had a little brother and he was always talking about him and about he got to help feed him and play with him. Oliver thought having a brother of his own would be neat, and so he had told his parents he'd wanted one too. Now it looked like his wish was coming true.

"You mean I get to have a brother?" he looked excitedly at his parents.

James chuckled and he responded, "Maybe, or you might get a sister. The point is you are going to be a big brother, and we're going to need your help taking care of them. Sound good?"

"Yep, sounds good. I get to be a brother." Oliver jumped up and threw his arms around his Papa, hugging him. Then he moved to his Daddy's arms, embracing James with all his might. He pulled back and asked, "Daddy, can I get a puppy now too?"

"Nice try mister. Let's start with the baby for now."

They spent the rest of the day laughing and playing together. Oliver had passed out early due to all the excitement. After putting him down, James and Q came together and celebrated the pregnancy in their own special way.

After they were both spent, and drifting off to sleep, James once again gave thanks to whoever saw fit to bless him with the life he now lived.

"Merry Christmas," James said. "I love you Q."

His husband gave him a kiss and replied, "Merry Christmas James. And I love you too."

 **Merry Christmas my lovely 00q Shippers!**


	30. Care

**Care**

"Why don't you see that there are people who care about you! Deeply!"

Bond whipped his body around to look at Q, immediately regretting the decision as pain shot through his abdomen, his body harshly reminding him of the stab wound, which happened to lead to this very conversation, or should he say shouting match between him and the Quartermaster.

"You think I don't know that?" The double-oh-agent yelled back, stalking over to the younger man, pleased that Q didn't flinch a muscle at his wild-eyed approach. "That I don't notice you or your minions, Eve or Tanner, how much you all help me and do things for me that I would never ask you to do; that I don't understand what that means?"

Q drew himself up as he spoke, bringing his nose practically to Bond's, refusing to back down, not this time. "That's not what I mean, not who I mean-", the younger man tried before Bond cut him off.

"I know," the double-oh-agent said, his voice suddenly soft, his eyes searching Q's as the younger man felt Bond's breath hot on his face.

Q closed his eyes as Bond leaned towards him, but after a few seconds of nothing the younger man opened them again to find Bond was gone. His eyes quickly scanned Q-branch for him, and once he spotted the double-oh-agent headed through the door he called his name, the word coming out as a plea, but for what he wasn't sure.

Bond stopped in his tracks halfway through the door, "Nothing has changed Q," exhaustion coloring his voice, "It's still not safe for me to care," he mumbles, and the Quartermaster could swear Bond sounded pained when he spoke.

Q sighed, _but you do care James, whatever you like it or not,_ the younger man thought as he watched Bond go, leaving him alone with his thoughts, and boy did he have a lot of them; the most prominent one being whatever it would ever be truly safe and could he stand to wait to find out? 


	31. Sweet Love

**Sweet Love**

 _Rating: Explicit_

Q stepped into the bathroom and deliberately left the door open. Slowly, he unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it in the hamper. Rubbing absently over his chest caused him to moan slightly and made his nipples harden.

The young man glance towards the door and half turned down the hallway in hope that Bond had followed him, but there was no agent in sight. Sighing he stepped out of his slacks and boxer briefs, kicking them into the hamper with his other clothes.

Naked, he stretched and walked into the shower, turning the water on. Pulling the glass door behind him, Q stepped into the welcoming hot stream of water. The soapy lather mader his fingers slippery as they wandered down to his cock. The throbbing ache between his legs caused him to moan again.

Q took a deep breath and stepped out, he dried off with a towel and and peeked down the hallway to see if Bond had come. The disappointment was deeper this time. The young man wrapped the towel around himself and walked to his bedroom. Q dropped the towel and reached for a shirt and pants.

"Q?" Bond called out and immediately covered his eyes. "Sorry, Q," he said, backing out of the younger man's bedroom.

"James, please stay-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you weren't dressed, I would never…" the agent broke off in mid-sentence. Q was staring at him naked.

Bond's burgeoning erection pressed urgently against his trousers. It was impossible not to look at Q's perfection as the younger man stood naked to his gaze. The agent felt a lurch in his belly as he stared.

Q was aroused by the lust in Bond's eyes and the bulge at his crotch. At this moment the agent's eyes were devouring every inch of the younger man's exposed body, and to Q, each glance felt like a caress. He simply loved the way Bond was looking at him.

Q held his hand out to Bond, backing into his room slowly. "Please," the younger man whispered, falling back onto his bed.

Bond seemed to be moving in a trance, he sat beside the younger man on the bed and Q drew the agent's hands to his bare flesh, sliding one hand to his chest and the other to his aching cock. He spread wide, welcoming Bond's stroking hand and groaned when the agent began to tweak his hardening nipples.

Q's hand snake out to free Bond's straining cock from his trousers, and the angry red colour of the head drew him magnetically. With a deep, contented groan, the younger man's moist lips closed over the top of Bond's swollen glans.

"Q," the agent muttered as the younger man's tongue curled around his hard shaft.

Q began to suck at him earnestly, wetly, taking as much of him inside his mouth and throat as he could. And little mewling noises and whimpers of pleasure escaped Q's lips. The agent sensed the change, and he held on for dear life as Q devoured his cock.

The younger man was fucking him with his throat now, and Bond lay back on the bed. Q was kneading his balls, squeezing them softly and marveling at their fullness in his hands. Q's lips made munching motions as he took him deeper and deeper until his nose was pushing hard against Bond's pelvic bone.

Bond looked down at _his_ quartermaster, Q's nude form arched over his cock, it's full length buried in his throat. The hot sucking wetness surrounding him was more than the agent could bear.

"Fuck Q, I'm cumming!" he cried.

Q's lips fastened tighter and he felt Bond's hands go to the back of his head as the agent tried to push further into his hot, wet mouth. The younger man thrilled at the fucking motion of Bond's hips, grabbing his ass cheeks and pushing his head forward to meet them. Q never expected to cum with him, but he did.

The unexpected fireworks in his body accompanied the spurts of cum pouring into his throat. Q's hips flopped wildly as splashes of cum leaving his cock and his body doubled up as every cell in his body responded to Bond's orgasmn.

The younger man finally had no choice but to take him out of his mouth so that he could breathe. Panting heavily, thick white cum dripping out of Q's mouth and onto Bond's belly. Q began to lick at the rivulets of cum still streaming from the tip of the agent's cock, lovingly collecting the puddles on his belly with his lush lips before swallowing them.

Q felt Bond's hands exploring his body, "My whole body is yours," the younger man whispered. Q sighed, his eyes still locked on Bond's cock. "I want to feel your _sweet love_." And Q's tongue flicked out and caught a dollop of thick cream he had missed.


	32. The Locker Room

**The Locker Room**

Bond's body humming pleasantly with the increased endorphins from his activity, he entered the locker room, intending to take a shower. He rounded the corner and picked a towel. When he turned around he came face to face with a very hot and sweaty Q.

God damn. The Quartermaster's shirt was damp, his skin pink and glowing from his exertion. No man had ever looked as desireable to Bond and he couldn't help himself. He slid his hand around the nape of Q's neck, his fingers sliding through the curling tendrils of the man's hair, as he pulled Q into his chest. The Quartermaster tipped his head back, his eyes dark and wide as they searched Bond's face.

"What are you doing?" Q licked his lips and another bolt of want shot through Bond as he followed the trail of Q's pink tongue.

"Damned if I know," Bond, then put his mouth onto Q's. Soft and warm, Bond couldn't remember ever feeling so velvety plush and full lips against his own.

The Quartermaster gave a muffled squeak, then melted into Bond's arms, returning the kiss with an intensity that surprised then excited the double-oh-agent. Uncaring that they were out in the open area of the locker room where anyone could walk in on them, Bond sucked on Q's plump lower lip, before sliding his tongue into the warm, accepting cavern of the man's mouth, where it melt with the hesitant, then increasingly strong thrust of Q's tongue.

Bond sighed with longing from the firestorm exploding in his bloodstream. The unexpected hunger surging through him threw the double-oh-agent off balance, but he couldn't control the need to feel Q beneath him. He shoved the Quartermaster backward against the wall, covering the man's body with his own. Through the fog of lust swirling in his brain, Bond pushed up against the hard thrust of Q's erection, rubbing against the thin material of his pants. Q groaned, his hot breath gusting past Bond's ear.

 _Thank God he wants this, wants me too._ Bond took Q's face between his hands and teased his nose up against the man's before gently kissing his mouth. He trailed his fingers along the line of Q's upper lip, tracing the curve of his cheeks, before finally cradling his jaw with the palm of his hand and planting tiny kisses on Q's cheeks and trembling lips.

Q moaned and molded his body up against Bond's, burying his face in the nape of the double-oh-agent's neck. Bond was surprised to feel Q's body shaking in his arms and pulled him to his chest, soaking up his warmth. They stayed like that, simply hugging, before Q took a deep breath and pushed away from Bond, his eyes sparkling.

"Dammit. W-what was that?"

Bond hated hearing Q sound so nervous and unsure, as if he questioned the double-oh-agent's motives.

"That was me, kissing you." Bond nuzzled the Quartermaster's neck now, inhaling the man's warm, soft scent. He could have stayed like that for hours; holding Q, feeling the play of his muscles beneath his fingers, tasting the saltiness of Q's skin on his lips.

"Why?"

"Are you serious?" Bond grabbed the man's hand, half dragging him into the bathroom where they faced a full wall of mirrors. "Look at you." He placed his hands on Q's hips, aching to slide his arms around the Quartermaster's waist and hold him close again.

But Q remained unyielding, his face creased in confusion. "I don't understand."

Bond pushed aside the hair at Q's nape and pressed his mouth against the soft skin there. The man trembled but Bond held him firm, continuing to nibble and nip at Q's neck. "You're gorgeous." The double-oh-agent kissed Q's shoulder. "Sexy." He kissed the man again, this time yanking Q tight against him, wanting him to feel the heaviness of his cock against his ass. "Do you feel that, mmh?" Bond flexed his hips, thrusting against the Quartermaster, loving the heavy-lidded, glazed look that entered Q's eyes.


	33. A New Life

**A New Life**

 _Here… have some Alpha!Bond & Omega!Q_

Q was staring at himself in the mirror still not believing that their _pup_ growing in his belly, that there was a new life inside of him, depending on him to keep it safe. Q looked down, rubbing softly small circles over his still flat belly and replayed the moment he and James found out he's pregnant.

 _"_ _James, I think I'm sick; maybe the flu or something." The younger man didn't even have the energy to open his eyes. Q's body was feeling heavy, he wiggled under the blanket and he felt like he was going to vomit._

 _"_ _You don't have a high temperature." Bond sat beside his mate extended his hand to his forehead, a little worried look shoos over his face._

 _"_ _But I feel awful." Q turned to him slightly open his eyes._

 _"_ _Do you want me to take you to medical branch? The double-oh-agent laid down beside Q and gently holding his mate in his arms._

 _"_ _N-N-No." And the younger man fell asleep._

They were going to the first appointment after both found out the big news and Q was afraid. The only thing that keeps him sane was that James was going with him; he insisted, of course he does. The double-oh-agent insisted holding his hand and kissing his forehead while the doctor shows them the ultrasound of their unborn child. But still, the younger man was nervous he didn't know how to handle everything, it was just a little too fast for him.

 _"_ _Q it's already 2 p.m. and you're still in bed. You're okay?" Bond walked in the bedroom with a more worried look on his face as earlier._

 _"_ _Um... what?" Q was woken up from his sleep by Bond's voice and he still felt sick._

 _"_ _Q, I think we should go to medical branch. You don't look so fine." The double-oh-agent looked uncomfortable at his feet, little unsure what to do next._

 _I'm sorry." The younger man didn't know why he was apologizing. Maybe because James was supposed to go on a mission but instead he had to take care of him. Or maybe he felt like a burden to him. Q was just sorry because of everything – he was emotional._

 _"_ _I don't know why you are apologizing. Through sickness and health, remember?" Bond wrinkled his eyebrows and winked at his mate and in any other circumstances Q would find it attractive, but the younger man was too busy motioning to Bond to bring a bucket or something he can throw up in._

"Are you okay, Q?" The younger man heard James' concerned voice on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yes I'm fine." Q snapped out of his thoughts and started getting ready but since he was so emotional – more flashbacks kept finding their way into his mind.

 _He threw up and James was at his side. After he was done throwing up, the double-oh-agent picked him up and helped him to the kitchen, giving him water to help him with his burnt throat. James called Moneypenny to send a car, and as it arrived he helped the younger man out and put him in._

Q put on his favourite jumper, and he realized it were the same one he wore the day James said he loved him. He was getting in his slacks when he felt tears slip down his cheeks.

 _"_ _So what brings you two here?" Dr. Smith asked friendly._

 _"_ _He feels sick." Bond answered and let Q tell all his symptoms._

 _"_ _I see." The doctor smiled warmly when the Quartermaster told him everything._

 _"_ _We'll draw blood and run some tests but I have an idea what's up with him."_

 _After a few minutes of waiting in anticipation Dr. Smith was standing in front of them. James' hand went to Q's and they tangled their fingers together not letting go of one another._

 _"_ _Congratulations, you're having a baby!" Dr. Smith grins at the anxious soon to be parents._

 _The tensions faded away as the reality sank in, they're going to be parents. James smiled and hugged Q, placing soft kisses all over his mate's face, grinning like a Cheshire cat. The younger man hugged him back with all his love he felt for the double-oh-agent, knowing that their child would have the best Dad on earth._

James walked into the bathroom, he couldn't wait for the younger man to get out, and he found him crying. "Q what's wrong?" The double-oh-agent cupped his mate's face with his hands and looked at him with concern and love in his eyes.

"What if I won't be a good father? What if I'm not ready for a child? What if I screw up?" Q cried.

"Look at me." James waited for the younger man to look him in the eyes. "You won't be a good father; you're going to be a perfect father. I'm never going to leave neither you nor our child; we are going to raise it together. We made it; we are going to provide it the best life we can." James put his hands gently on Q's belly, "When this _pup_ is born and you hold it for the first time, you'll see you're ready. We'll both see we're ready."

Q started crying again but this time because of joy. "Thank you."

"Now if we don't hurry we'll be late for our first appointment!" James picked him up, Q chuckled relieved and they were on their way.

7 month later Alexander Bond was born and the moment James and Q first saw him they both realized they were ready for him; they were ready to raise him and watch him grow up just like James said they would.


	34. Back From The Edge

**Back From The Edge**

 ** _(Alternate Universe)_**

When James' German Shepherd 007 runs off along a precipice during his early morning walk, the last thing he expects to find is Q, short for Quentin, standing there at the edge. And James isn't really surprised to hear the voice of his death mother in his head…

 _Do something James…_

When 007 won't leave the man's side, James does the only thing he can think of - invites Q to come home with him for breakfast. Something in the other man touches James, and he wants to know more. And leaving Q standing on that precipice is not an option.

 ** _Two Years Later_**

Q's body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat as he lay there on the bed, panting, the remnants of his orgasm sending little aftershocks through him. Beside him, James had dropped onto his back and was regarding the other man with a thoroughly contented smile as he rubbed Q's come over his belly with a slow circular motion.

"Now that's the best way to spend an afternoon," James said with a wink.

Q gazed at his husband in astonishment. "How have you got enough breath to talk after that?" The younger man's voice was hoarse. Hardly surprising the way he'd cried out as James had plowed into him repeatedly. "I have got to spend more time in the gym if I'm going to keep up with you." Q's body ached in the best way.

James propped himself up on his elbow and kissed his husband deeply before dropping back onto the pillows with a sigh, his grin was still in place.

Q laughed. Their honeymoon was shaping up to be three weeks of an awful lot of sex, at this rate. Not that he was complaining. He could never get enough of James.

"Want to bring an _old man_ some ice-cold juice?" James pleaded, batting his lashes.

Q snorted. "This would be the same _old man_ who just fucked me through the mattress, right?

The younger man managed to drag himself from the bed to walk toward the kitchen of their beachside cabin where he fetched two glasses of cold juice. He paused at the foot of the bed to take in the sight of James, stretched out on his back, his chest rising and falling as he breathed deeply, his softened cock against his thigh.

"Have I told you recently how beautiful you are?" Q uttered the words almost reverently.

The older man opened his eyes and sat up. James leaned back against the pillows and smiled. "Only every day for the last year or so," he returned, equally softly. His eyes shone with love.

Q came over to James' side of the bed and sat down. He handed his husband the tall, frosty glass of juice and then clicked it with his own. "To us," and Q glanced at the platinum band and smiled.

Life was good.


	35. His Worst Mistake

**His Worst Mistake**

The mission had gone so well, they knew who the mastermind was, just needing the last proof to put him behind bars for a very long time. But Bond had messed up, he'd been boasting because he'd solved the cause as quick as he had, and his sidekick for the mission Q had truthfully pointed out that it technically wasn't solved yet, not until Dimitri Maximov was locked up, and that technically he had been the one to find the final clue. Bond had been mean, he'd humiliated the quartermaster, and the younger man had left and he'd given the double-oh-agent a sad disappointed look. Bond hadn't followed - and that was the worst mistake he'd ever made.

Bond was standing in front of Dimitri Maximov now, the man they'd been after, suspected of laundering money, shipping off drugs and murder. "So Bond, you figured it out did you," said the man in question with a smile plastered on his face, somehow it unnerved the double-oh-agent, but he couldn't think why. Bond knew Maximov would be captured in say fifteen minutes, the backup team was on the way, and even though Maximov had a gun pointed at him, the experienced agent knew he would have no trouble getting out of the way.

"So tell me Bond, was it you or your sidekick who figured it out?" Maximov asked, laughing hauntingly at the confused expression quickly fading from Bond's face. "He's very insightful your quartermaster," he said the word with so much disdain, his hiss sending a shiver down the double-oh-agent's spine. They were in Maximov's office, and the man moved to his desk, pressing a button on his keyboard, revealing a big screen TV.

The scream of pain that erupted from the speakers sent chills through Bond's blood. "He's so much cleverer than I thought him to be you know, and much more loyal as well, he never gave anything up, no matter what I did to him, it's a shame really, that smooth skin, ruined forever." The double-oh-agent took a deep breath, watching Maximov cutting into the skin of Q. The younger man was on a table, bound on hands and feet, facing down, and his back already bloody and so full of scars they seemed to never end. "He did turn out to be boring after a while, his screams stopped, then there was only crying, I threw him out, threw him out like a piece of garbage." As Maximov spoke he'd turned off the screen, and before Bond could respond the backup team came running through the door, guns pointing at Maximov.

Bond was out the room before anyone could ask what was going on, and the double-oh-agent could hear Maximov's cold empty laugh following him out of the building. He didn't know where to go, he had no clue as to where Q could be, other than the words, _thrown out like garbage_ , running through his head and mind like a poison. Bond ran, he ran through alleys, ran as far and as hard as he could. He almost collapsed, stopping and leaning against a wall, he called M, because the double-oh-agent knew he needed help, he needed to find Q. "We're already on it, I have someone coming for you," M hung up, and not five seconds later a black SUV parked on the street in front of Bond.

The double-oh-agent slipped in, staring into the faces of Tanner and Moneypenny, Bond groaned, having no interest in explaining what had happened when he had no idea if Q was dead or alive. To Bond's surprise neither of them spoke, they just sat in silence as the car started driving, obviously bringing them to MI6.

Bond slumped down into a chair in M's office and closed his eyes, pictures flashing through his mind, Q's smile, his green eyes and the way they saw through him, his messy brown hair. But the pictures changed, the younger man's scream spread, the look of disappointment he'd given him the last time he'd seen the quartermaster, and the horrible picture of Q lying dead and broken somewhere in London, and he was absolutely unable to do anything. Bond didn't know how long he was sitting in M's office, as a voice cut through the door, "We found him." The double-oh-agent's eyes snapped open, watching as Tanner, Moneypenny and M got up from their seats, following close behind as they all left the office.

Bond stormed out of the car as the first, pushing his way through the crowd. Q was on his stomach like he'd been in the video, the double-oh-agent could hear the younger man's faint breathing, but Q's eyes were a horror Bond wished he'd never seen, they were dead, cold, and broken.

Q was moved to a private hospital, and Bond was informed by Moneypenny, and basically everyone that the quartermaster was healing, the life slowly returning to the younger man's eyes. Bond hadn't gone to see him. He refused to admit it was because he was scared, he even refused to admit it to himself, stubborn as he was.

It had been over a month since Q had been found, and Bond knew the younger man was coming home, he also knew he would be mad at him, disappointed, and that he'd most likely never see him ever again, he understood. The double-oh-agent found himself stunned when he walked out from his bedroom, scratching his head, a yawn threatening to emerge. Q was sitting silently on his couch, patiently waiting for the older man, and Bond found himself wondering for just how long he'd been there.

"I know why you didn't come to see me 007, and I just wanted to tell you that this is not your fault, I don't blame you, I never will." Q gotten up from his spot on the couch, and was halfway to the door. "There's a new gadget waiting for you…," the younger man didn't get to finish his sentence, he was silenced by Bond's lips on his. The double-oh-agent had chosen not to think, chosen to simply act, act on his feelings, and do what he truly wanted to do, what he'd wanted to do for far longer than he'd like to admit.

Bond knew the quartermaster could see him in a way none other could, but it always surprised the older man just how insightful he was, and the fact that Q didn't linger, that he didn't expect a response from him, was enough for him to finally admit it, to finally admit that he loved Q, to finally admit that he had been scared.

"I'm not happy to admit I have feelings Q, you know this. Move in with me, I've been an ass to you I know that, and you have no idea how much I regret for letting you go that day, you see me Q, and you might think I'm asking you to move in with me because I'm scared of letting you go, which is partly true. But it's mostly because I simply can't keep denying myself, denying that I do love you, that I want a life with you."

Bond had been looking to the floor, worrying his hands, but when he raised his sight to the younger man, he was met with a smile. Q knew, the quartermaster extended his hand to Bond, allowing him to make his own choice, the double-oh-agent took it, and he pulled Q to him.

The kiss was slow, experimental almost, and Bond catalogued every little piece of it, revelling in the fact of knowing that he could now do this whenever he wanted, to just pull him into his arms and kiss him, his Q.


	36. Learning To Feel

**Learning To Feel**

It was late when Q got home. His flat was mostly dark, but he could see a flickering light. Tentatively, he walked into the living room, unsure of what he would find - and Bond was there. The younger man looked at the double-oh-agent, and Bond looked uneasy, nervous… sorry. The older man had to clear his throat so he could speak. His voice was quiet.

"I saw you hug him… your friend from Medical, and I panicked. I thought-" Bond took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"His father passed away." Bond looked at Q and there was a flash of recognition in the double-oh-agent's eyes. "James-"

"Please let me finish, Q." Bond swallowed and took another deep breath. "I saw you with him, and I thought you'd be better with someone like him, rather than someone so fucked up like me. I made the decision to leave you then and there. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I knew this was different from the very beginning. I should have stopped it then, but I didn't. I was selfish, and I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you."

Q put his hand up. "If you're come back to twist the knife a little further, please don't."

"No!" Bond said quickly, "No, that's not why I'm here."

"Then why _are_ you here, James?" Q asked the older man sharply. " _Why_?" Bond tried to speak, but the younger man wouldn't let him. Q jabbed his finger into the older man's chest. "I love you, for fucks sake. I love you! Fucking hell, James," the younger man said, throwing his hands up. Q's anger came back with a surge. "My entire world gets turned on its head, and I was prepared to give _you_ everything!"

Bond's face fell, he opened his mouth and closed it again before he spoke. His voice was so quiet it was barely a breath. "I know I don't deserve you, but I need you to listen. Please?" The older man's eyes were wide and honest, and his chest was heaving rapid breaths. "Please I need to say this without getting it wrong. I _couldn't_ leave you. I tried, I did, but it got harder to breath every mile I put between us - I couldn't breath." The older man's breathing becoming labored now. Bond was taking deep breaths, but it didn't seem to be working. He was almost gasping.

"James calm down, please."

The older man pushed the palm of his hand against his ribs, like they hurt. He was gasping. Bond's words were all running together because he was trying to talk too fast, and he wasn't breathing properly. "I've only ever used sex for work… never anything more. I never let anyone else in. I couldn't risk being hurt… then you came along, and I know it was different from the start."

Q tried to listen to Bond, but the older man was breathing too hard, as though he was about to hyperventilate. The double-oh-agent was having a panic attack. The younger man found himself walking over to him. Q put his hand on Bond's shoulder, and it seemed to help calm the older man.

"James," Q said his name calmly. "I need you to calm down. Take some deep breaths for me." The older man gulped at the air, and he closed his eyes tight. Q tried to soothe him, "James, it's okay. Just breathe." The younger man took some deep breaths to help regulate Bond's breathing.

Bond nodded and tried to smile. After some deep inhaling his breathing seemed to steady a little. Then he said, "I'm just so sorry, Q. You told me how you felt, and I fucked it up by leaving you." Then the double-oh-agent said. "It's been so perfect, with you. I told myself for years I'd never have that." The older man swallowed hard again and took another deep breath. "I never wanted something so bad."

"What are you trying to say, James?"

The older man looked like he was about to be sick. Bond's voice was so quiet, Q almost didn't hear him. "I'm scared." And from the look in Bond's eyes, the younger man didn't doubt it. He looked scared.

Q wrapped his hand around Bond's neck and pulled the older man's face into his neck. Bond's breathing started to accelerate again, and the younger man whispered, "Breathe."

And Bond did. His hands went to Q's waist, fisting into the younger man's cardigan, his forehead was against Q's collarbone,and the younger man could feel Bond shaking. Quietly, Q asked him. "Are you're scared for your heart?" The older man nodded yes, and started to cry, something he didn't allow himself for a very long time.

"James, you hurt me," Q told him honestly and the younger man felt Bond's body recoil from his words. He held the older man tighter. "Look at me." Q could tell he didn't want to, but reluctantly the double-oh-agent lifted his head. There was defeat and resignation and tears in the older man's eyes. The younger man told him, "When I told you how I felt and you walked out, it felt like a hole had been punched through my chest. I told you I had feelings for you… all those times I asked you to have sex with me…"

Bond's eyes closed and tears fell down his cheeks. "It was never you," the older man sobbed quietly. "All those times, every single time you wanted me to, it was never you that wasn't ready." Bond's eyes opened, and he looked into the younger man's. "It was me. I knew I was falling for you, and it scared me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Bond sobbed, and his tears fell freely. His voice was so, so quiet. "Because everyone I care about leaves me."

The older man's pain was killing Q, so he held Bond tighter. "So you thought you'd leave me first, before I could leave you?"

The double-oh-agent nodded against the younger man and cried harder. "I'm sorry," he sobbed, over and over. "I'm so sorry."

Q took Bond's face in his hands and wiped the older man's tears with his thumbs. "No more apologies. No more tears." The younger man kissed Bond's cheeks and tasted salty water. "Don't ever, ever leave me again," Q told him, and the double-oh-agent's eyes opened wide. They were red and puffy, and they sparkled with disbelief and hope.

"Okay," Bond said shakily.

Q smiled sadly at the older man. "You silly man. Next time talk to me."

"Next time? You mean you forgive me?" Bond was almost pleading.

"Of course I forgive you," Q told him, and Bond exhaled in a huff and smiled. "I love you James Bond."

The older man started to cry again, but these were happy tears, tears of relief. Q held him for the longest time. Bond's breathing was back to normal, so the younger man kissed him, softly, sweetly. Their bodies started to sway, they were dancing almost. And Q was holding Bond, and the older man was clutching Q like he never wanted to let him go.

Bond didn't say he loved him, but Q knew he did.


	37. Passion

**Passion**

Bond kissed him gently at first, he wanted to be sure this was safe. He could feel Q's impatience in the kiss and smiled into the younger man's lips, begging the Quartermaster to be the one to deepen it so he didn't have to break away and ask permission.

Q wasn't sure how he had ended backed up against his office door, he knew he had pulled on Bond's shirt, but he had also felt the weight of the double-oh-agent pushing him as well. Either way, he liked the power Bond had over him and was unwilling to let this end any time soon. The younger man picked up the pace as his hands left Bond's shirt and grabbed at the back of the double-oh-agent's neck, deepening the kiss. Bond moaned into the kiss and grabbed Q's arms, pinning them to the side of the younger man's head, his mouth traveled from Q's over his chin and down to his throat.

"James…" Q had murmured the double-oh-agent's name to the silent room, while Bond continued his assault on the younger man's neck. Q felt Bond pushing him from their position against the door towards the desk. The younger man turned them and sat on the desk with his legs wide, pulling Bond closer to his body.

Bond lips smashed against Q's again with more passion, one hand around the younger man's waist, the other grabbed his left leg and hitched it up his side while Q clutched at the double-oh-agent's hair, uncaring to the paperwork he was perched on.

Bond pressed himself against the younger man and Q moaned into the kiss, this feeling being what almost drove them to the edge. "Perhaps," Bond whispered, not being able to let his lips leave Q's for longer than necessary, "perhaps we should continue at your flat."

"You're probably right." Q whispered back to him, breathless.

They stood up and manoeuvred themselves towards the door, still embracing each other, hoping that they could keep themselves away from each other to make it through the hall towards the elevator, where they would get their fix on each other again.

During the ride to Q's flat, both bite their lips to keep their passion a secret. The younger man could feel Bond's heated gaze on him, and Q knows he's end backed up against another door as soon as the double-oh-agent had the privacy to overpower him again.


	38. Valentine's Surprise

**Valentine's Surprise**

Bond pushed his hand into his pocket and touched the box. Should he do it now? How would Q react? What would he say?

He pulled the box from his pocket and turned it over in his hand. Bond heard a sharp intake of breath and he looked up at Q. The younger man was staring at the box in his hand and then raised his eyes to Bond.

"Is that…?" Q's voice trembled. He took a shuddery breath in and exhaled heavily but didn't answer. He turned away and walked over to the window of his living room and staring out.

Bond's heart started to beat rapidly in his chest and a cold sweat broke out over his skin. What if Q didn't want him? What if he had moved on? It had been six months they'd last seen each other, six months after his faked death. Fuck, he'd been so stupid thinking Q would still want him.

"Just forget it."

"You're all I've ever wanted. Please don't leave me again." Q turned around and whispered.

Bond's eyes shot to Q's and he saw it. The love. Q walked over to him and took the box from Bond's hand and opened it seeing the two plain gold bands. He pulled them out and held them in the palm of his hand.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Bond whispered.

Q glanced at him and smiled. "Best one ever."

Bond framed Q's face with his hands and leaned in to kiss him. The younger man whimpered at the first touch of their lips. It had been so long since they'd kissed. Since they touched and Q revelled in it. He'd missed Bond so much. Q opened his mouth and sucked Bond's tongue inside and he heard him moan when their tongues tangled together. He wanted to taste every inch of Bond's mouth and relearn his flavour.

Definitely the best Valentines ever.


	39. Moment Of Truth

**Moment Of Truth (00q Short Drabble #1)**

"There is something you wanted to talk about?" Bond asked Q.

The younger man immediately froze up. Yes, Q wanted to talk to 007 about his feelings, but he was so caught off guard that he didn't know what to do. "W-what do you mean?" Q mumbled.

"Don't play dumb with me, Quartermaster. Just tell me," Bond said.

The boffin tried to pull his worries out from his mind, but Q didn't know what the double-oh-agent would think about all of this. "Are you sure? It's easier to show than to tell," he told Bond.

"Very well. Just show me then," Bond said.

Q took a deep breath, stepping forward and cupping the double-oh-agents chin. The boffin pushed Bond down a little bit so that he could reach the older man's lips and kissed Bond passionately. That's it, the moment of truth, the moment where their true feelings would be revealed no matter what might happen next.

Bond kissed the younger man back with equal passion, his hands moved down to grasp Q's ass, lightly touching and caressing it for about a moment. Then he pulled away, smiling at the younger man.

"Well, I figured that was it. I was about to say something myself," Bond uttered.

"Really?" Q asked.

"Really." Bond pulled the boffin closer, immediately taking the reins once again and kissing Q.


	40. Morning Ritual

**Morning Ritual**

James slowly opened his eyes, glancing at his watch which was on the bedside table next to him - quarter to six. For fifteen minutes he watched the younger man beside him sleeping. At six o'clock to the point Q's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning Mr. Bond." The double-oh-agent smiled and Q grinned.

"Well… Good morning, Mr. Bond." The younger man greeted back.

It was a morning ritual, he'd wake up at 5:45 and Q at 6 am, and they'll tell each other good morning.

The boffin yawned and stretched. "Ugh work." Q complained and James chuckled.

"Do I have to drag you out of bed?" The older man asked, sitting up and then standing up to go have a shower.

"Not at all." Q smirked, running his eyes over James' naked body. The younger man slid out from under the covers and walked into the bathroom.

The shower was already running, and while Q was brushing his teeth he could hear James humming softly. The older man shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, accepting the towel that Q handed to him. The boffin ran his hand through James' wet hair, and kissed him gently.

"Do you think they note if we come late to work?"


	41. Mini Drabble 1

**Mini Drabble #1**

 **00q AU**

The only place Detective Inspector James Bond seems to meet eligible men is at crime scenes. And that generally doesn't work out so well for him.

But when James finds himself with an armful of gorgeous murder suspect, he can't help but be intrigued. When it turns out Quinn Shephard may be more victim than criminal, he becomes determined to protect the younger man despite the risks - to his career and to his heart.

Quinn Shephard moved halfway across the country to get away from his ex-boyfriend. After five years of abuse from an police officer, the last thing he needs is another man with a badge in his life. But as the threats to his safety mount, he can't help wondering: Is James the one man he can trust with his life and his heart?


	42. His Favorite Thing

**His Favorite Thing**

 _ **(mild sexual content)**_

After a stressful day at MI6, one of Q's favorite things was to come home to James and find the retired double-oh-agent asleep in bed. He often paused in the doorway, watching his lover sleep for a moment, sprawled on his stomach, taking up most of the bed. The boffin stripped and crawled across the bed, pressing his lips to the middle of James' bare back. The ex double-oh-agent stirred sleepily as Q covered his body with his own. James' voice was hoarse. "You're back."

"Mmmhmm. Love to come home and find you here in our bed darling." Q sighed and dragged his lips down his lover's spine. James arched his back, thrusting his ass up, and Q obliged, following James' invitation.

The ex double-oh-agent moaned as Q let his hand wander between his thighs. "Fuck, Q…"

Once James was open and begging for him, Q slid inside, gritting his teeth at the sweet heat and pressure of sliding into James. The boffin made love to his lover with his body and his words until James couldn't hold it together anymore, tipping over the edge with a hoarse cry that echoed through the dim room. Q intertwined his fingers with James' and drove into him, emptying inside him with a harsh groan as he whispered, "mine," into James' ear and felt his lover shudder.


	43. DRUNK

**DRUNK**

 **Bond:** *holding Q* My Quartermasterrrrrr…

 **Q:** I thought you were only having one drink?

 **Bond:** Shhhhh… pretty Quartermaster…

 **Q:** *rolls eyes* I want to go to bed sometime tonight.

 **Bond:** Uh Nooo… my Quartermaster…

 **Q:** *smiles, smoothing through Bond's hair* Lightweight.

 **Bond:** *mumbles* We should get married.

 **Q:** *chuckles* Look at your hand, genius.

 **Bond:** *blinks at his right hand*

 **Q:** The other one, darling.

 **Bond:** Ohhhhh *giggles at his left hand* I'm smart… *yawns* ...we should have all the babies, too. *falls asleep; snoring*

 **Q:** *smiles; smoothes his bump* That's your Daddy.


	44. KITTENS

**KITTENS**

 **Q:** What's this? *thrusts forward a box of kittens*

 **Bond:** Hmm, kittens, obviously.

 **Q:** *grits teeth* Why are they left on my doorstep?

 **Bond:** Present. You mentioned one of your animals died… I thought it was something.

 **Q:** It's a litter of four kittens, Bond.

 **Bond:** *peers into box* Yet, there are only three in there.

 **Q:** Well… Tesla was really cold...

 **Bond:** *smiles* I think you'll be just fine. All of you.

 **Q:** Thank you, it's the cutest present anyone's ever gotten me *kisses Bond's cheek*

 **Bond:** You're welcome, Q. So Tesla?

 **Q:** *chuckles* Shut up. I do like Double-Oh-Seven, too...

 **Bond:** *looks into the box* And which one is he?

 **Q:** *rolls eyes; grabs Bond* The blonde one. *kisses Bond*


	45. TEA

**TEA**

"Here your tea, Q," Bond said sweetly and smiled.

The boffin scowled suspiciously at his mug Bond handed him, placed it carefully on his desk, and began typing rapidly again on his laptop. Q muttered indistinctly under his breath as he entered a password and a calendar popped up. With a sigh of relief, he picked up the mug, cradling it in his hands as he savored the aroma.

Bond rolled his eyes and grumbled good-naturedly, "Not an anniversary. Can't a man be nice?"

Q closed his eyes in bliss at the first sip and murmured in satisfaction, "Thank you."


	46. I ALWAYS COME FOR YOU

**I ALWAYS COME FOR YOU**

Q was never going to make it. Bond felt a brief and furious grief that they were not going to have a chance for a happy ending. The double-oh-agent dropped down beside the younger man whose face was blanched of color, his breathing rapid and swallow. Bond was working fast to stem what looked like a gushing artery from his thigh. Q's eyes opened. They looked blurred. He tried to smile.

"Don't you dare fucking die on me, Q."

The younger man asked faintly. "How come you came for me, James?"

The double-oh-agent had to work to get the words out. "I always come for you."

* * *

"He's asking for you," the nurse in medical branch said. "Five minutes. Don't tire him."

Bond rose. "Is he-" The double-oh-agent abruptly ran out of air, but the nurse followed him easily enough - it was a question she was familiar with by now.

"He's still critical but… that's one though boffin."

Bond stepped into the room. The younger man lay in a bed that was hooked up to a confusing web of monitors, an IV and oxygen. He leaned over the railing and said softly, "Hey."

Q's lashes flicked and rose. His pupils were huge with whatever drugs they were pumping into him. "Hey…"

"You okay?" Bond asked anxiously.

"Yeah." The younger man's eyes closed again, his mouth formed the word. "James…"

"I'm right here," the double-oh-agent said, leaning still closer.

"Thanks." It was so soft Bond barely hear it. "For coming. I mean… you know." Q's eyes opened, starred with emotion. "I love you."

"I love you too," Bond said steadily and he didn't give a damn who else heard it so long as Q believed it.


	47. HOW TO GREET FRIENDS

**HOW TO GREET FRIENDS**

 **Bond:** Why do you do that?

 **Q:** Do what exactly?

 **Bond:** You've embraced Alec when he arrived.

 **Q:** *shrugs* I hadn't seen him in a while.

 **Bond:** You also did that to Tanner when he walked in and you saw him yesterday.

 **Q:** What's your point, double-oh-seven?

 **Bond:** You did the same to Eve as well.

 **Q:** So?

 **Bond:** So, when you greeted me at the door you waved rather unenthusiastically and said, "Hey double-oh-seven". A little disingenuous, is it not?

 **Q:** Um well...

 **Bond:** *rolls eyes, pulls Q to the door, exist and closes the door behind him*

 **Tanner:** What's he up to?

 **Q:** I have no idea.

 **Bond:** *knocks*

 **Q:** *opens door*

 **Bond:** *squishes Q in a bear hug*

 **Q:** Whoa!?

 **Bond:** And furthermore...

 **Q:** Double-oh- hrmmph! *words cut off by a very slow, passionate kiss*

 **Alec, Eve, and Tanner:** *claps and whistles*

 **Eve (10 minutes later):** Oi! Get a room!


	48. Not A Dream

**Not A Dream**

Bond held Q's hand as he led the younger man through the doorway of his flat. As the door shut them away from the world, the double-oh-agent tugged on Q's hand to pull him into his arms.

The boffin turned to face Bond, bringing their bodies together in a cuddle, whispering, "I'm afraid I'll wake up and this will be just a dream."

Bond softly whispered back as he squeezed the younger man's fingers, "It's real Q, as real as the beat of my heart." He placed the boffin's hand over his chest and rested his forehead against Q's. "This heart belongs to you. It's real as the hands on your body," Bond said as he took hold of Q's face. His palms warm and textured against the younger man. "Can you feel me?"

"Yes."

"It's real as my mouth touching yours." Bond said against Q's lips, gently stroking across them. Can you taste me?"

"Yes."

Q's breath softly mixing with Bond's. The boffin reached up to grab onto the curve of the double-oh-agent's shoulders, slowly moving down the line of his back. His lower body seeking relief in an erotic rub along the hard bulge in Bond's trousers that was growing in correlation to the younger man's needs.

"It's… feeling pretty real right now." Q said breathlessly as he pressed his own growing bulge against the evidence of Bond's hungry body. They both moaned at the boffin's actions.

"Q." Bond half growled with raging passion.

"James." the younger man sighed, "I love you."


	49. Meeting Again

**Meeting Again**

 _Alternate Universe_

 _Billionaire and Womanizer James Bond accompanies his personal assistant Eve Moneypenny to an art exhibit. Meeting the artist, bringing back memories, about a night a few months ago in a club, where James had met a gorgeous man._

"James I'm glad you agreed to accompany me." Eve said, as she squeezed the arm of her boss.

"Sure, now remind me who this artist is again." The billionaire said as he smirked at his personal assistant.

"He's this fabulous new artist my friends have been raving about for months now. His work is… for lack of a better word, sexy."

"Oh God's Eve, are you taking me to a porn exhibit?"

"Of course not, _boss_ , I'm taking you to see ART." Eve answered, slapping her boss' arm with false indignation.

They walked into the already crowded gallery with the name Spectre a few minutes later, where they were greeted by a small group of Eve's friends. After introductions were made and typical small talk waned, James' attention was caught by the rich, tone colours that spanned the length of the gallery walls. The clinking of glasses and the voices of people around him vanished as he walked up to the first painting.

The image of a well-built sun kissed, masculine chest was woven within ribbons of bold, jeweled colours. Abs and defined muscles displayed the raw power of the man. The billionaire's eyes were drawn to splashes of dark purples, burgundy, green and golden hues.

As James slowly walked from one painting to another, a different angle or body part was lovingly explored and painted, but never a face. The artist would only tease you with his profile, a hint of a firm jaw line or sensuous lips within shadows. Textured paint strokes left by the artist's brush drew you in, till you realized you were almost touching the painting.

As he turned the corner to the back of the gallery, two paintings hung by themselves against a black drop. One, of a long, virile line of a man's back, his left arm hanging down the side of his body, exuding dominance and strength. A tattoo, the only single mark that James had seen on any of the bodies shown on the canvas tonight, stunned him.

 _What the hell?_

The billionaire had to chuckle at the coincidence. A similar mark, from his time in the British Royal Navy, was still on his left arm and in virtually the exact same spot. Shaking of the oddity of the tattoo, James moved to the last painting of the exhibit. It took him barely a second to make out that it showing two men in a moment of sensual movement.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" An incredibly sexy manly voice came from behind him.

"I feel a bit like a voyeur." James jokingly responded as he turned towards the voice.

"It's you."

"You."

They both stood rooted to the spot as memories of a wild, passionate snogging session in a dark club came rushing back.

"You left-" The dark-brown-haired man whispered, his eyes drinking in everything about James.

The billionaire swore he could feel the man's attention like a touch along his skin. His quickened pulse and rise in body temperature was a testament to his enjoyment of it.

"Yes, well… sorry about that. But I was afraid, I've never done it before… being with a man I mean." James confirmed.

"Hey guys, looks like you two have already met." Eve interrupted them, as she and her friends walked up to mill around them.

"Actually, we haven't been formally introduced," replied the bewitching man in front of James.

"Well then, I'm Bond, James Bond." He said, as he extended his hand. His rolled up shirt sleeves pulled up a bit to reveal the edges of an anchor that was inked into the skin of his forearm.

After a second's hesitation that only the billionaire seemed to pick up on, the man reached across and took hold of James' hand. "Q." he responded as they shook hands. The warmth of the man's fingers burned the chill away that always seemed to surround James.

"Q." James repeated, savouring the letter like a sip of a favourite whiskey. "Wait. Q, as the name of the artist on the placards of these paintings?" he asked.

"Yes, James, Q is the fabulous artist I was telling you about." Eve said, and then mouthed only to him… "porn."

Of course James would have countered with some sarcastic remark if there weren't other people around, and Q.

 _Q._

Both men realized at the same time that they were still holding their hands. They reluctantly let go. Eve seemed to pick up on the sexual tension of the moment; she excused herself and her friends to leave James and the artist alone again. Q turned and walked back over to the painting of the man's back. The billionaire silently settled next to him to enjoy both, the painting and its creator.

"It's strange, but I have a similar tattoo." James casually mentioned, not fully understanding why he was driven to share something so personal.

Q turned to meet the billionaire's eyes and quietly said, "I know."

"What, how?"

"I may have been a little tipsy that night James, but I remember every detail. Your arms reached out to me just like you did tonight. You've haunted me ever since. The memory of our bodies moving together, your image… it demands a place in every painting I've done since then… Is this too intense, too frightened for you?" Q asked, his breath shallow and his pupils dilated.

"No." James said as he stepped into the artist's personal space, cupping Q's face in both hands and bringing their lips together for a passionate kiss.


	50. Like His Papa

**Like His Papa**

Alec looked over his glass of beer in front of him. "Isn't that your phone, James?"

"Huh?" The double-oh-agent looked at his friend.

"Your phone's ringing."

James answered without even glancing at it to see who was calling. "Bond."

"James?" Q's voice sounded strained. "I'm in labor. I'm in the car with Bill on the way to the hospital."

"I'm on my way."

"You might-" Q groaned and panted into the phone. "You might want to hurry. The contractions are coming on strong, love."

"You just worry about getting to the hospital safely. I'll be there as soon as I can." James ended the call, his gaze on Alec as he said, "I have to go. The baby's coming."

With a grin Alec shoved James towards the exit of the pub, "Go on, papa!"

* * *

James' nerves were strung tight by the time he finally arrived at the hospital. After parking, he hustled inside and hopped in the elevator, riding it up to the sixth floor. As he exited and turned right, James stopped at the maternity ward registration.

"Hello, I'm James Bond. I'm here to see my husband, Quentin Bond."

The nurse behind the desk, an elderly woman, looked away from the computer and met James' eyes. "Congratulations Mr. Bond, your husband gave birth to a healthy baby boy."

 _We have a boy…_

But suddenly tears welled in James' eyes as disappointment crashed through him. He was overjoyed that Q and his son were fine, but not being there for the delivery was something he'd never forgive himself for missing. He'd desperately yearned to see their child come into the world. Not being there for his first breath or his first cry broke the double-oh's heart, James took a deep breath and calmed his racing pulse.

The nurse came out from behind the desk, and gave James a friendly pat on the shoulder. "If you'll just follow me, I'll bring you to your husband and son."

* * *

"Hey love." Q said as James strode over to the hospital bed, where he sat holding the little baby boy. James sat beside the boffin and leaned in to kiss his husband then gazing down at the baby. He couldn't see much more than a wrinkled little face and bright red lips that kept puckering and releasing, as if he was dreaming about sucking a bottle.

"He's beautiful, Q."

"He is, isn't he?" Q gazed down at their son. "Do you want to hold him?"

Q gently handed over the baby to James. The double-oh-agent cradled the little boy in one arm, against his chest. Gazing down at his son, he traced the arc of his forehead and the curve of his plump little cheek. He was so pink… and perfect. James couldn't get over it. With sparse blonde hair, a tiny button nose, and a rosebud mouth, the boy was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

His eyelashes fluttered and lifted, revealing eyes of the deepest blue, and James felt his heart ache from all the sudden flood of emotion. He gazed down at his son and said the only thing that popped into his mind. "Hello, Christopher Bond. I'm your papa."

And as if Q had reading his earlier thoughts, the boffin said, "He's going to be a little heartbreaker, like his papa."


	51. Announcement

**Announcement**

Hello folks, here's a short message for ya all. Since I'm still dealing with my health problems, I decided to take a break from writing for the rest of the year.

A big THANKS to all who enjoyed the 00q ride so far. You're all amazing! Hope I'll see ya all next year.

Always take care of yourself and stay safe!

Greetings Chrissi


	52. Safe

**_Guess what? I'm back! Since my health problems are a lot better, I was in the mood to do some writing. Here we go!_**

 **Safe**

 _MI6 is attacked again_

They felt the rumble, and it stopped them all in their tracks, Q even turning to face Bond and Eve from the far end of the corridor, opening his mouth to speak - and then the ceiling fell.

Dust and plaster billowed into the air around them, and the impact knocked them all off their feet. It was Bond's first instinct to shelter Eve - but that was only his physical instinct. His entire conscious mind was elsewhere.

"Q!"

There came no answer, though he listened hard amongst the screams and cries for help. Eve pushed at his arms and Bond moved away, clambering up with her now that there was no more debris to fall.

"Q!" Eve shouted through, echoing Bond's call, but still there was only silence beyond the thick wall of rubble - and the air was still rough with dust.

Bond lifted his shirt over his mouth and indicated Eve to do the same, and pointed her in the direction of the stairs. "Go straight down and get outside," he told her. "Don't take the elevator, and don't go for the main entrance. Take the first street-level exit you seen and wait outside. I'll get him."

"James, I know how to deal with such an emergency and besides I can help you here."

"I get him," Bond insisted firmly, already pushing Eve in the shoulder. "Go; get onto the street and take care of the others."

Bond didn't wait to watch Eve disappear into the mass of bodies heading down the stairs. His first instinct was to try and get through the wall of rubble, but it only took him a couple of seconds to realize that this was a non-starter. The double-oh-agent didn't know where the blast had come from, but he'd guess it was only a few floors up; the full weight of the floor above had come down between this half of the corridor and the other, there was no way through to get Q. He'd have to go to another floor and climb back up on the other side - if that was even possible, and unless another blast hit.

None of this frightened Bond. He was operating too much on necessity to care about whether his actions would be dangerous, or ifs, buts and maybes about Q's safety. He simply made it his mission to get where Q had been last. If he'd already gotten out, then great - but if he needed Bond's help, then he'd be there to get him.

Admittedly, the lack of an answer when Bond had called through was not promising, but the double-oh-agent didn't need to dwell on that right now. He headed upstairs and there were many people still trying to make their way downstairs, and some of them injured; Bond stopped to make sure that anybody whose face wasn't covered with fabric did so to keep their lungs clear, but otherwise made a dash for the next floor up. That was blocked too, and the next - but three floors up from where they had been, it was possible to climb over.

Here, the building was mostly deserted. Only a few stragglers were left behind. By the time Bond reached the correct floor again, he had started to have time to panic about the various options, and to imagine Q's dead-eyed corpse lying under a slab of thick concrete.

When he turned the corner and finally laid eyes on Q, real life wasn't all too different from his imagination - but with several key differences. The screams of Q's pain clued the double-oh-agent in to his survival right away, and soon as he was close to get a proper view of the situation, Bond could see that the only thing crushed by the chunk of the ceiling was Q's leg.

"Q," Bond greeted the boffin, as soon as he was close enough to shout. The double-oh-agent's arrival was met with a dry sob of relief as Q tried, fruitlessly, to tug himself out from under the heavy rubble.

"Don't move; don't move. It's alright, okay? The exits are clear. I'm going to get you out of here."

"I think my leg's been crushed," Q told him. Unfortunately, Bond agreed. To look at the boffin now, he was forced to wonder whether it would ever be possible for Q to walk unaided again - but it was better that he got out with an irreparable leg than not out at all. "Christ, it hurts…"

"I know," Bond assured, voice soft through the fabric of his shirt - which he removed now to tie it loosely over Q's mouth. "I know, I know, but it's okay. Start counting and I swear I'll have you out of here by hundred. Okay?"

The boffin nodded. The light flickering around them, one strip hanging down from the ceiling with a menacing buzz that threatened fire - which of course was the last thing they needed. All the same, Bond intended to make good on his promise. He could already see Q counting in his head. _One, two, three…_

The double-oh-agent lifted the slab of concrete away from Q's leg without warning, wincing at the cry of pain; Bond knew that if he'd warned the boffin, the anticipation would only have made it worse. He picked Q up - in a fireman's lift, to prevent further injury - and made sure he had tight hold of him.

"I've got you," Bond promised. "Okay? Keep counting."

ooOoo

 _He's safe_.

Bond couldn't stop himself repeating it, eyes fixed on Q, as they waited for Eve to join them, in the back of the ambulance.

"Thank you," said Q, "for coming to get me. I heard you and Eve calling, but I think I blacked out…"

"Of course I came for you."

There was the ghost of a smile on Q's lips, so light that Bond thought perhaps he was seeing things - right up until the moment that it widened, and Q gave the double-oh-agent's hand an unmistakable squeeze.


	53. Enough

**Enough**

Q was seated in one of the vacant seats at the airport terminal. _How could he have been so stupid?_ He mentally scolded himself. He had once again tried to get through to Bond; he had tried to make the double-oh-agent see just how much he cared for him without actually telling him that he loved him.

The boffin flashed back to the conversation he had with Bond in medical-branch after he'd almost gotten himself killed, again, just for the sake of the mission. _Can't you see there are people who care about you? Who need you?_ Q had used Alec, Eve, Tanner and even M to cover the true meaning of his words.

 _When did he fall for this man?_ The boffin sighed heavily, he couldn't think straight when Bond was around him. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed a break. He has accepted a time-limited job offer for the CIA. Q had only moments ago delivered his letter of resignation to M.

The boffin had said goodbye to all but one. One he wasn't willing to face, because he knew without a doubt Bond could get him to stay. All he had to do was smile, touch him innocently or just ask and he would give in.

The woman's voice on the speaker overhead brought Q out of his daze and alerted him of the boarding of his flight. Sighing heavily, the boffin reached down to grab his luggage when someone came to stand beside him. Turning his head slightly, his eyes came into contact with that all too familiar suit. Groaning as he straightened up, Q grabbed his bags in a hurry to get away from him. Bond jumped forward and blocked his path.

"What do you want 007?" Q asked, simultaneously rolling his eyes.

"You're leaving," he simply stated.

"Very good, now let me leave."Q tried moving past him but Bond grabbed the boffin's bags away from him.

"You're leaving," Bond started, "and you didn't even let me know." His eyes were searching Q's, but the boffin was desperately trying to avoid his.

"I didn't think you'd care," he shot bitterly and immediately after he regretted it.

Bond looked hurt as if he were stung. "You think I wouldn't? I had to hear it from M. Why are you leaving?"

"I don't know, 007. Do you care about anybody but yourself? And I'm leaving because I want to."

"Fine. Leave if you want to. But don't run because you're scared." Bond's face was passive, displaying no emotion but maybe slight hurt.

Q laughed dryly, "Oh I'm running, am I?" Bond remained motionless, penetrating the boffin with his eyes. "And what exactly am I running from 007? What am I afraid of?"

"You're afraid of falling for me. You have feelings for me but you're scared of acting on them. You're scared of getting hurt." Bond's eyes remained fixated on Q's and only when he saw the boffin's facial expression shift from shock to anger, he did realize what he just said.

Q's hand cuffed as he tried to restrain his emotions. It was a lost cause. What upsetted him most was the fact that it was true, but how could Bond say that to his face. The boffin snapped. "You're right 007, you always are. I do love you, you bastard!"

Q turned swiftly giving the double-oh-agent no time to explain. He snatched his bags from the ground where Bond had left them and started to walk away. It only took a second for him to realize that he wasn't moving anywhere, mainly due to the hand firmly grasping his. He turned, every intend on slapping the double-oh-agent but Bond promptly pulled him into a kiss.

Bond's hand remained on Q's and his other was gently cupping the boffin's cheek. The double-oh-agent's lips were eager and persistent against his and after the initial shock wore off, Q found himself responding.

Bond pulled back slightly. "Does that say it or should I still say it? he whispered against the boffin's lips and was rewarded with a shiver.

Q smirked, "Say it."

"I love you Q. And I'm such a fool for not noticing it earlier."

"Yes, you are, darling" Q smiled, "but you're my fool now." Bond grinned before closing the distance between them once more.


	54. Doorways And Mistletoe

**Doorways And Mistletoe**

"Q, will you get the door?" Eve said with a knowing smile.

"You have legs on your own."

"Which are currently on the couch, now go!" Eve made an attempt to kick her friend as the boffin walked past and failed miserably.

Q swatted her away playfully, a smirk playing on his lips. The Christmas party were already in full swing; Tanner humming pointless Christmas songs while helping his wife in the kitchen, and Eve is curled up on the couch with Q's cats… so that left the boffin to attend the door.

Eve had been instant on the mistletoe; it was above every doorway in the household, much to Tanner's and his wife's amusement, Q on the other hand had been less than amused. So one above the front door really shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did.

"007?" The boffin greeted the man on the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh… Merry Christmas to you too." Bond said, biting nervous on his lip. "Eve and Tanner have invited me, but uh... if I'm not welcome I'll better go then-", the double-oh-agent stammered.

Q kicked himself mentally, as he noticed that Bond makes a step back to leave. So he grabs the double-oh-agent's wrist and pulled him closer to his body, softly putting his lips on Bond's. A surprised noise escaped the man but it didn't stop the movement of Q's lips against Bond's, cherishing the feeling of something he had wanted for so long. Pulling away, Bond stared at the boffin in front of him in amazement.

"Wow," he managed breathlessly, "not that I'm complaining at _all_ , but why did you just, uh-"

The boffin chuckled at Bond's babbling and looked upwards; following his gaze the double-oh-agent gave a small giggle. Q's eyes softened into a warm smile and he decided he likes this _'Kissing under the Mistletoe tradition'_ from now on.

"Mistletoe and you are very welcome James Bond." Q smiles and pulls the double-oh-agent closer for another kiss.

 ** _Merry Christmas to all my amazing Readers! Enjoy your holidays with family and friends!_**


	55. For Now

**For Now**

 _It's been awhile since I wrote some smutty 00q, so here's a explicit little drabble from Q's pov._

I don't know what possesses me to pick the shirt up and take it home with me, but as I hold it to my face and breathe in, I am instantly erect. I can smell Bond in his shirt. A little sweaty, a little musky, a lot sexy. Slipping it over my head, I take a quick look at myself. I look good in Bond's shirt. I could get used to this.

With the stress of the day behind me, I slip between the sheets of the bed wearing nothing but Bond's shirt. I let my mind wander, with my legs spread, I close my eyes and imagine the double-oh-agent in this bed with me. It doesn't take long for my hand to wrap around my cock and begin to pulse. Sliding my fist up and down my hard member, I quickly give in to the fantasy. Bond's hand wrapped around me. His mouth on me. Him inside of me. Me inside of him. Fuck, this isn't going to take long.

On each upward pull, I let my thumb brush over the mushroom head to capture the drop of moisture that has settled there. Using it to lube the taut skin, I gently stroke up and down my cock. I tighten my grip, pushing down hard at the base, pressing my balls against the sensitive skin behind them. Imagining that Bond is with me, I let my other hand slide past my thigh and roam below.

My right hand is stroking firmly, wrapping around my head and swirling the moisture with each pass while my other hand finds my opening. With only a mouthful of salvia for lube, my middle finger slides into my hole past the knuckle, quickly finding the ball of nerves hiding in there. I know I'm close. I think about Bond's body with hard muscles that look delectable. How would it feel to have Bond's hand wrapped around my ass, pressing me to his body. I want to touch him. I want him to touch me. Stroke me. Suck me. Fuck.

With a turn of my head into my shoulder, I inhale Bond's scent from the shirt while I release. Thick cords of white cream pour onto my exposed stomach, just missing Bond's shirt. Gently rubbing my come into my skin, I feel content. Stick, but content.

Grabbing one of my extra pillows, I hold it against my chest and curl around it. Someday, it'll be the real Bond. For now, this is good enough. It has to be.


	56. Happy New Year

_**My dearest readers,**_

may your New Year be filled with adoration, happiness, warmth, and cheer; and may you pass on these to those around you too.

I wish you to have magical Mondays, terrific Tuesdays, warm Wednesday's, thrilling Thursdays, fun-filled Fridays, sweetest Saturdays and special Sundays this year. Experience a great new year. Much love for 2017!

Greetings Chrissi


	57. Date

**Date**

James pretended that he didn't know why he had stayed so late in Q-Branch that night, when in fact the reason was Q who was getting ready for a date. And he, James Bond did not like that.

It wasn't as if he felt possessive towards the young man, _okay maybe a little bit_ , he thought. To be truthful, when he pictured Q's future, he could see himself beside the boffin.

James focused back to the image in front of him, Q's dark hair slightly disheveled and a small smile gracing his features. Realising that although, the future he had envisioned for the boffin was what he would want most in the world, that just seeing Q happy would suffice.

He stood up and strode towards the young man, not failing to notice the confused expression playing on Q's face. James casually leant in and kissed the boffin's cheek, finding that the freshly shaved skin made his lips tingle, he hesitated his lips still lingering ever so slightly on the younger man's cheek until he pulled away. Noting the expressions on Q's face, one of hope, anger or sheer confusion and James opened his mouth. "You look beautiful." And he walked away, hopefully not walking away from his future, but just delaying it ever so slightly.

Q stood for a moment, raising his fingers to his cheek and noticing the sudden feeling that graced the bottom of his stomach, that feeling made him want to cancel his date, and he did.

That night, the Quartermaster favoured a Chinese takeaway in Q-Branch for a fancy meal in a restaurant. Perhaps he would go another time with 007. The double-oh-agent he could see in his future.


	58. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

**What could possibly go wrong?**

When Eve finally found Bond and Q, they both were barely conscious. " _We can do the surveillance, just stay at the hotel as backup and enjoy your evening."_ Eve muttered aping, but secretly she was just relieved she found them soon enough.

 _Earlier that night_

"Just stay here as backup, we can handle this surveillance." Bond almost pushed Eve out of the operations center aka his and Q's hotel suite. "Stay in your suite, you deserve a quietly evening. What could possibly go wrong?"

It was supposed to be just a simple observation outside a casino, whose owner eventually is involved in a terrorist organization. They sat in one of Q's cars and all equipment like cameras, laptop and binoculars were put in place. Everything went smooth until…

"Did you hear that?" Bond was almost asleep, so he just shook his head. "I'm pretty sure I heard something." And Q did, but it was too late. Just seconds later two particularly large and gorilla looking man had them tugged out of the car.

Bond almost freed himself, but when the man that held Q, stuck a gun against his partner's head the double-oh-agent stopped fighting. After a third man destroyed all of their equipment, both were put into a van and from there driven straight to a secret place where they were put into a large empty room.

"What do you think they want from us?" Q asked when they were sure, that they were left alone.

Bond didn't answer, he was walking up and down all the walls, trying to find some kind of way out. "We're in a cold room," he stated and like the attackers just waited to hear him say that, a large ventilator began turning and the room got colder almost instantly. "Hopefully Eve recognize something gone wrong and tries to find us."

It seemed like hours ago either of them said anything. At first they had tried to move to keep warm, but the room was getting colder each minute, so they had decided sitting close together as possible.

"Eve could really hurry up, don't you think." Bond tried to smile, but he knew it didn't work. So the double-oh-agent just put an arm around his partner and held Q closer to his body.

ooOoo

"Do you even know how tricky it was to find you…?" Eve turned to see the reaction of the pair, but ended mid-sentence. Bond and Q were both asleep on the back seat of the car. Wrapped in a thick blanket, still holding onto each other for warmth even after Eve had pulled them out of the room.

The next morning, Bond and Q woke up on the couch in their hotel suite. Still wrapped into the blanket, still cuddling.


	59. I've Waited So Long For This

**I've Waited So Long For This**

Bond led Q into the hotel suite and gently closed the door. Standing behind the boffin, Bond reached around him and began unbutton his shirt and murmured, "I've waited so long for this."

Q caught his hands and turned to face him. "Yeah James, me, too."

Then Q kissed the double-oh-agent hungrily, pressing him back against the door, hands eager as they tugged his shirt up to smooth over his firm abs. They dipped down, plucking at the button on Bond's trousers, then unzipping his fly and spread it wide to delve inside. As their kiss deepened, the boffin's hands eased down over the front of Bond's briefs, massaging, kneading, hardening softened flesh, stiffening, thickening, awakening it.

The double-oh-agent moaned into Q and finished unbuttoning the boffin's shirt, then pushed it off his shoulders, down and away. With a shrug Q let it fall to the floor, then Bond was pulling his undershirt up, eager to have that obstacle out of the way, too. The boffin stepped back, breaking their kiss, to pull it over his head. Bond took a moment to strip out of his shirt, as well.

There was a mad dance as they both wriggled out of their trousers, kicked off their shoes, stepped out of their socks, and then met again on the bed in a glorious press of naked flesh, bare skin on skin, dappled and golden in the lamplight.


	60. Anniversary Shopping

**Anniversary Shopping**

"I need your help later, darling." Q smirked at his husband.

"What for?" James sighed frustrated because he was running late for his daily morning jog.

"It's our anniversary and I thought we should go shopping."

James had stopped getting ready for his jog and looked at the younger man with disgust. "Shopping? Are you out of your mind? Can't you go with Eve?"

"Ughhh… you don't get it darling, do you? I need _you_ to come." Q was pointing a finger at James.

"No way Q. I'm not coming!"

"I'll pick you up at 4. Trust me, you'll love this shopping. Now go for your jog."

ooOoo

"Damn it, Q! I don't want to go."

The younger man just tugged James into the car. After a short ride, with more whining from James, they stopped at a shop and when the ex double-oh-agent got out he saw the mannequins in the shop window.

"This is the shop you wanted me to come?" he asked as they walked in.

"Yeah darling." the boffin smirked at his husband.

"Oh god."

James was nervous and saw stacks and hangers full of lingerie for men scattered everywhere in the shop. A very sophisticated lady greeted them.

"Shopping for lingerie with your boyfriend huh?"

"Actually he's my husband and it's our anniversary today, so I thought I'd buy something nice… If you know what I mean." Q winked at her.

"Of course. I can help you with that."

James sat opposite to the younger man's dressing room, waiting nervously. Soon Q stepped out with nothing but a black lace panty on. The piece fitted perfectly around his ass and cock.

"T-This is what you selected?" James was moving uneasily in his seat. _Damn,_ _Q looked hot_.

"Yes, and I have a few other things I want to try on. Want to come in?" Smirking, Q was inviting his husband into the dressing room.

James licked his lips. He couldn't resist. The ex double-oh-agent looked around to see the shop owner was attending a few other customers. He got up and joined Q. The room was small but he didn't mind. There was a plush couch where James sits.

"What do you think, darling?" the younger man spinned around for James.

"I really, really like it. Damn you're sexy. "

Q moved closer to his husband to sit on his lap. James started to protest but the boffin placed a finger on his lips and started kissing him. The ex double-oh-agent closed his eyes and his hands slowly started travelling down the younger man's back to his lace covered ass and without any knowledge he grabbed it and Q jammed his body deeper into James' chest, moaning lightly. James could feel the grip of his husband's legs tighten around his waist. He started kissing Q's ear and then his neck and before he knew it, Q was riding him, rubbing their growing erections together.

"By the way, you want me to go shopping with you from now on? Just call me. I'll be right there." James moaned in Q's ear.


	61. Domestic Life

**Domestic Life**

James was sitting on the stool in Q's bathroom, ready to shave. He could feel the boffin watching him, could see from his peripheral vision that Q was biting his lower lip and ruffling through his curls. Q liked watching him do domestic things, he knew the younger man did. James had overheard Eve and Q talking about it months ago. That the younger man loved seeing him in a domestic setting because he knew James never thought he was going to be able to live that sort of life.

That was why James never questioned the boffin watching, because he knew it was important for Q to see him like this.

"May I?" Q asked him, stepping into the bathroom. James turned to face the younger man, giving Q a small smile. The boffin grinned at James, his fingers sliding through the double-oh-agent's hair as he assessed the shaving cream on his face, and slowly sliding his body onto James lap.

"Think you can do so without damaging my face?" James asked him teasingly. The boffin gave him a bland look before poking his tongue out at the double-oh-agent. Q wiggled around on James lap, picking a small towel and settling it around the older man's neck and examining the razor he usually uses.

"If I can do my face James, I am sure I can do yours too." Both chuckled and the double-oh-agent leaning his head back as Q started under his chin.

The boffin babbled away as he dragged the razor across James' skin. The double-oh-agent listened, amused and completely unafraid. He was not worried about Q cutting him, he knew the younger man would be careful, and that even _if_ he did cut him, Q would fuss over him, in the best of ways.

Q told him that he had a really sexy jawline and that he loved his cheekbones. The boffin babbled about James' cupid bow lips, lips that gave him the best kisses and orgasms. The younger man told him he should keep his stubble sometimes because it was hot and he liked the way it felt between his legs. Q didn't even seem to notice the little sexual slip up.

By the time the younger man had finished telling him all that, Q was finishing up James' right jaw and Q was squirming on his lap. James watched the younger man with heavy eyes, Q's wiggling and words affecting him. The boffin sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, Q's fingers dancing softly over James' fresh face.

"I think we should make this a new tradition." James murmured, his hands gripping Q's hips, pulling the younger man closer to his body and Q's bulge brushing up against his straining cock.

The boffin looked down at their laps with wide eyes, quickly glancing back up at James as a small smile graced his lips. "Mmhh, we definitely should." Q whispered, slipping his arms around James' neck and bringing their lips together.


	62. Huh, What'd I Miss?

**Huh, What'd I Miss?**

 _Just a little experiment with fem!Q_

"How do you even know how to do this?" Q asked surprised.

"Vesper." Bond murmured quietly.

"Oohh." Q nodded understandingly.

"Damn… stop moving, Q!" Bond growled and gripped her strands of hair.

"Ow!" Q yanked away from the double-oh-agent and turned her head.

"That-"

"Can you ju-"

They both stopped talking. Their noses were awkwardly pressed together. Bond's arm was wrapped around Q's head with his fingers tangled in the remains of the French braid.

"I swear. To God. If you do not fucking kiss her right now Bond, I'm gonna shoot you... again." Both turned their heads to look at Eve. Q started to say something, but the double-oh-agent cut her off by pressing his lips against hers, hard.

 _Silence._

Q was frozen, not sure what, and not sure how or if she should respond. So Bond groaned, wrapped his free arm around her and pulled the woman into him. He opened his mouth, licked her lips and caressed the back of her head with his tangled fingers. When Q started to talk again, the double-oh-agent slipped in and was rewarded with the feel of her low moan into his mouth. He felt Q's body relax, her hands resting on his waist.

Bond finally pulled back enough to look into Q's eyes. She simply stared back into his.

 _Bang!_

"Bloody Hell, why does nobody answering my calls or are you just igno-"

Tanner skidded to a stop beside Eve, she was smirking, arms folded, propped against a table and unashamedly watching Bond and Q.

"Huh, what'd I miss?" Tanner asked.


	63. The Mission

**The Mission**

 _Bond and Q are on a mission in Las Vegas where they must act as a married gay couple. There are lot of sexual tensions between them and they finally share a passionate night. But what will happen next?_

It was his own damn fault that he got himself into this situation in the first place. Q needed to be out of here. The slight kiss James pressed to his cheek felt like a branding.

"I'll go and pursuing our suspect and you staying here for back up… so see you later." The double-oh-agent uttered, slowly moving back toward the door. He waved at the boffin one last time and disappeared.

"Yeah… See you." Q muttered, feeling completely out of place. Having sex with James only showed him what he was missing, what he really wanted. And what he wanted was something real. Being a one-night-stand just didn't do it.

Having made his decision, Q started folding his clothes and stuffed them into a large duffel bag. Bond would be capable to deal with his absence and bring the mission to an end - Q was sure of it. He gave the room one last look - the bed was still rustled and the boffin consider walking over and smelling the pillow James used last night but instead he flees the room.

ooOoo

In his motel room, far away from the city - in the middle of nowhere, Q looked over his shoulder annoyed with the noise. A black helicopter was lowering itself to the empty parking lot by the motel he checked in a few hours ago. He was watching the helicopter door opening to reveal a male figure. The man got out into the parking lot and rushed for the motel rooms.

The boffin's jaw fell when he recognized the man as no one else but James Bond. What the hell was _he_ doing here? Q opened his door and the double-oh-agent started jogging, he stopped only a few inches away from Q.

"Damn, Q, what the hell were you thinking? I thought our cover is blown and they kidnapped you."

"I can't do it, James. I thought I could, but it feels really weird with someone you like." Q tried to slow down the pounding in his chest.

James let out a shuddery breath and nodded. "Well… good then that I like you too."

Q dared to smile at the double-oh-agent. Could James Bond possibly feel the same way about him? His whole body went aflame at the thought that he wasn't the only one overwhelmed by their time together.

"When I was with you, it felt so… right. Everything; your voice, the way you touched me." James swallowed and started to whisper, "The way you feel around me… it makes me feel real."

Q couldn't help the grin widening on his face. He loved to hear that. James squeezed both of Q's hands, standing so close that their chests were almost touching. "So… will you come back with me, finishing the mission?"

The boffin bit his lip and squeezed James' hands so hard it hurt his fingers. "I'd really like that."

James leaned in, his chest bumping into Q's, and their mouths met. The boffin smiled into the kiss and slid his hands into the double-oh-agent's hair. James' arms slid around his neck in a tight hug as the kiss deepened.


	64. Mad

**Mad**

Q stood across his living room. He had his back to the wall, his arms folded across his chest. From where he sat on the couch, Bond threw him a smirk, knowing that alone would piss the boffin off. "You're mad at me."

Q kept his hard gaze locked on Bond's chest. "I'm not mad."

"Screw that, Ian. You've been mad at me since the shooting in Beirut. Like it was my fault."

"You got shot. Twice."

"I didn't _ask_ the target to shoot me."

Q made eye contact with the double-oh-agent, "You might as well have. You went at him like you had no training at all."

Bond sat up with a jolt. "Are you calling me a shitty agent?"

"No. I'm calling you a reckless one."

"I know you don't mean that." Bond sighed in frustration. It hadn't been his abilities - or lack thereof - that had been gotten him injured. It was the target who'd fired on him as he was attempting to break in his hotel room. He got off the couch and went to stand in front of Q. "Just like I knew in that hotel room you'd have my back. Like always."

Q met Bond's gaze again and snorted out a laugh. He didn't let up on the tense posture, though. "You always think you know everything."

Bond let out his own terse laugh before he returned to the more serious expression. Maybe to serious, but somewhere deep inside, there was a part of him that ached to hear the boffin say the words. "Just admit it. You're pissed about the shooting because it freaked you out." He jabbed a finger at Q's chest. "Because you're in love with me."

Q's lips parted. He sucked in a shallow, audible breath. That was enough of reaction for Bond. He reached for the boffin and cupped his cheek, then drew him forward until they were kissing, their mouths and tongues and bodies coming together slowly, tenderly, all of Q pressing into him, focused on him with that usual intensity of his. Shit, Bond would never tire of kissing this man.

When they finally parted, the boffin fell back against the wall. "God you're infuriating." He smiled with a softness Bond had rarely seen from him in the past few months. "And you're right. About everything. So don't ever get your ass shot again."

"Deal." Bond gripped Q by the waistband of his slacks and tugged until he was in his arms again.


	65. There's Always Hope

**There's Always Hope**

"Get out of there, 007."

"Okay." The double-oh-agent switched off his earpiece and started to turn back towards the road. But then a sinking feeling hit Bond hard in the gut and he felt a cool chill creep up his spine. He took out his gun and turned back towards the warehouse with every nerve suddenly on edge and crept forward into the darkness. He stopped at the back corner, aiming his gun towards the sky and took a deep breath before peeking around the wall of the warehouse.

The target moved around efficiently in the semi-darkness, more intent on what he was doing than on any concern that he might be interrupted. Bond took one more deep breath to prepare himself before stepping out to aim at the suspect.

"Don't move or I'll shoot!" The target froze quite calmly and slowly raised his hands, a phone in his right one. Bond leveled his gun on the man and approached him slowly. "Put your phone down very gently," the double-oh-agent ordered.

"Alright." The man said, in an unshakably voice. "I'll put it down. How about right here on this crate in front of me?"

"That's fine."

The target lowered it slowly to sit it on the crate. But the man already dialed a number and the explosion threw Bond into a nearby stack of wooden pallets.

ooOoo

Bond wanted to have a son with Q's eyes. Maybe they could find a surrogate…

The smell of burning wood woke the double-oh-agent from the dream… everything hurt and it took Bond a while before he could move and remembered where he was. He looked around but the target was gone. Bond got to his feet and searched the ground until he found his gun.

The warehouse, old and dry as it had been, was completely engulfed in flames and Bond could hear the distant sound of sirens. He stumbled towards the crates where the man had been standing and hurried along the backs of the buildings. From the looks of the crates, the suspect hadn't escaped the force of the blast. Bond had no idea how long he'd been out but he hoped his enemy had taken an equal amount of damage.

Blood trickled down into the double-oh-agent's eyes and the heat from the burning warehouse was almost too much to bear. Bond was nearly ready to give up in order to escape the dangerous flames when he saw the front end of a white van parked on a dirt access road at the other side of an old pharmacy building.

The man limping around the truck probably expected to drive away and disappear into the night while everyone was focused on the flaming buildings behind him. Bond leveled his gun at the man's back. "Stop! You're not going anywhere."

The target chuckled. "You couldn't just lay there for a few minutes more, now could ya?"

"I'm afraid not. You have too much to answer for, so turn around slowly." As the suspect turned, Bond regretted his instruction almost instantly when he saw the gun in the man's hand.

ooOoo

The man had never hesitated in his whole life… not for any person or in any situation. So he didn't hesitate now. His first bullet hit the double-oh-agent in the side, spinning him away and sending Bond's shot into the back of the old pharmacy which was now burning like a kindred spirit to the warehouse. His second bullet stopped Bond's heart.

The man holstered his gun and climbed into his van. With any luck, the whole block would go up, either masking or destroying the evidence. He backed out of the little access road and headed out of town.

ooOoo

Chrissie Miller checked her monitors one more time and glanced up when the big double doors swung open. "That's the most beautiful man I've ever seen. Who is he?"

Her co-worker Millie chuckled and put a firm hand under Chrissie's chin to close her mouth. "That's Ian, the Quartermaster. He's here every night."

"Oh dear God, Millie, please tell me he doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"Sorry, honey, it's even worse than that. He's Commander Bond's husband."

"Oh." A sad look washed over Chrissie's face and she glanced down at the monitor. The readings were stable, but only because machines were helping the double-oh-agent breath.

"It's a sad thing." Millie explained. "He comes in every night and sits there talking' to his husband. He just won't give up."

"I don't know if I can do this work for a long time, Millie."

Millie gave her a sad smile. "Just remember that for every tragic loss you have to watch, you get to see at least one miracle cure. You have to learn to look forward to the miracles cause they're well worth it. Why don't you go check on Commander Bond? Ian is a real nice guy."

Chrissie took a deep breath and put on a pleasantly professional smile before walking into the double-oh-agent's room. The Quartermaster was sitting next to his husband's bed talking to him quietly.

"Hi there. I'm Chrissie Miller. I'm Commander Bond's nurse this shift." She shook the Quartermaster's hand, then washed hers and checked the patient's IV.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Ian Bond, James' husband. How did he do today?"

She smiled. "He did just fine. Eve Moneypenny came to sit with him for a long time this afternoon. His vitals are stable." She put on her more serious nurse face, "Of course he's still unresponsive."

Q nodded, smiling down at the double-oh-agent in the bed, hopefully. It'd been six weeks since Bond was found without a pulse behind a burning building. It was uncertain how long he'd been there before he was found and he'd been on life support since they brought him in. She honestly didn't think he would hold on much longer, but she didn't know how to say something like that to a patient's loved ones.

"You just let me know if you need anything."

"Okay, we will."

Chrissie walked back out to the nurses' station and put her head down on her arms. Millie patted her on the back. "That's about the saddest thing I've ever seen."

"It takes some folks a while to let 'em go."

ooOoo

Q leaned over to kiss Bond's cold fingers as tears ran down his cheeks. "You gotta wake up soon, James, cause I think I can love nobody else." There was the gentlest pressure on his fingers and Q raised his head, his eyes suddenly wide. "What was that?"

He felt it again.

ooOoo

Chrissie watched the monitors at the nurses' station as suddenly the Quartermaster raced to the door of the double-oh-agent's room, slipping on the polished tiles and nearly falling. 'Oh dear God,' she thought. 'Not tonight."

She hurried over to catch the Quartermaster's arm expecting some problem that might finally signal the end for the double-oh-agent. But the tears running down the Quartermaster's cheeks were the tears of desperate hope and he was smiling… a beautiful smile.

"He squeezed my hand!"

"What?!"

"I told him I can't love nobody else but him and he squeezed my hand!"


End file.
